


Seductive Stare

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Warning: I personally think this story is a little too dramatic and could've been better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 29,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Y/N] just moved to California in hopes of meeting new people like Suzy. After meeting Suzy's friends things seem to be going well but one specific grump catches your eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold night

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this was my first fanfiction. If it wasn't my first, I would have deleted it a long time ago!!

  The air was cool and the sun had gone down. It was late and I sat at a table just outside a small cafe.

   It was  _freezing!_ With every breeze, I felt chills go down my spine ** _._** I cursed myself for wearing my usual hoody, rather than a warm coat.

   The cafe was probably closing so there was no use going back inside now. I sighed.

   I took out my phone and began to text my new friend Suzy.

    ** _"Hey! You didn't forget to come pick me up did you? It's my first day here and all I've done is freeze outside a cafe for fifteen minutes!"_**

 It didn't take to long before my phone started buzzing.

    _ **"Of course I didn't! For your information, I was just on my way to come get you! :) "**_

_**"Well ok just don't take too long! I still have to meet all of your friends tomorrow and I would prefer to get some sleep tonight. :p "** _

  From what I knew, I would be sleeping on Suzy's couch for tonight, but living with her friends. I was a little nervous about meeting them because I barely knew anything about them. In fact, all I knew was they were friends with Suzy and she said we would get along great!

   I soon noticed a car slowing down, then taking a stop in front of the cafe. I quickly jumped up and ran with my luggage towards the car.

  _ **"Hey! [Y/N] hurry up let's go!"**_  Suzy motioned for me to get in the car with her eyes full of light and excitement. It made me super happy to know I have a friend like her.

   After a while of talking we arrived at Suzy's house. It looked super nice and the inside was even nicer! For the most part, everything was clean and organized.

     ** _"This is my husband Arin."_  **I shook my hand with the friendly looking guy and I smiled as I notice they both had a single blonde streak in their hair. They seemed so perfect together!

     ** _"Hey, you must be [Y/N], it's good to finally meet you. I'm sure your going to love living with our friends, they're super cool and I can already tell you'll get along great!"_  **He smiled at me and even though I still had no clue what to expect, I was starting to feel better and a little more relaxed.

     _ **"Thank you so much, to both of you! You've been so kind to me, but.. Do you REALLY think your friends will like me? I mean I'm going to live with them and I literally don't know anything about them other than I'll supposedly get along with them."**_

    ** _"Of course they'll like you! Now get some rest, I'm sure you've had a long day and I want you to be well rested for tomorrow!"_** Suzy gave me a smile as the lights went out and I began to fall asleep.

   It's going to be a very long day tomorrow but I'm glad to have friends like Suzy and Arin because I feel like they'll be there to help me. Oh God I just hope everything goes as smoothly with their other friends.

 

~~~~Morning~~~~

 

It was a nice morning, I was nervous and excited as I got ready to meet my future roommates for the first time. I put on a baggy shirt with a crazy-weird pattern, a pair of jeans, and some black sneakers.

   I was so ready to go, I skipped breakfast and I was practically running through the house like a child with mixed emotions. Today was my first full day of being in California other than getting dropped off at a cafe when it was too dark for a full experience.

We got into the car and began driving to the "friend/ future roommates" house. _I hated not knowing even the simplest things like their names or even what they looked like._

   Before I knew it, we were headed towards the front door. I suddenly felt nauseous. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Or maybe I was making a big deal of nothing... one way to find out?

  As the door opened I saw a man that was around my height, had brown hair, and a short beard that surrounded his welcoming smile!

    ** _"You must be [Y/N], nice to meet you! My name's Barry."_** I smiled and shook his hand as I entered the living room.

   Well at least now I know his name... but wasn't there supposed to be another roommate?

    ** _"Um.. Barry.. isn't there some one else who is supposed to be here meeting a certain someone?"_** Suzy frowned with annoyance. She clearly wanted things to go as smoothly as I did but there wasn't any sign of anyone other than the four of us in the house.

    _ **"Don't worry, he said it was just a small errand and he would be back soon."**  _ He smiled trying to reassure us it was nothing to fret about. _Wait... 'he'?_   _It was strange knowing I agreed to live with strangers in the first place, but now I knew I would be living with two MALE strangers. I honestly don't know what to think._

    ** _"So um..Barry, why don't you tell me about_** _**yourself?"**_

 __ It doesn't take long until I'm learning all about him and his job editing video's for their YouTube channel "Game Grumps" with the help of another guy. The job sounds super stressful but he doesn't seem to care. He was super friendly and so far everyone seemed like one happy family.

    Soon the door opens and there is an incredibly tall, skinny guy standing at the door with crazy hair and super energetic eyes.

    He seems to look at me for a little longer than expected causing me to feel worried. I start getting the sick feeling from before. _Why is he looking at me? Oh God, what if he already hates me?!_

     ** _"Shit.."_** I hear him mumble and my stomach continues to sink even lower.

     ** _"Dude I am SOO sorry! I totally forgot today we were supposed to be meeting [Y/N]"_** He looks at me and gives a guilty look but tries to brush it off with a small smile. He comes beside me and sits down.

     _ **"Sorry I couldn't of been here before, I had to help a friend with some music. My name is Leigh Daniel Avidan, but you can call me Danny or**   **Dan."**_ Realizing I might of been a little to close, I tried to scoot back but I could feel my cheeks turn red.

     ** _"It's nice to meet you Danny, my name's [Y/N]. You don't have to apologise, you were just helping a friend!"_** I smiled. I felt so lucky that I was getting along with my new friends. I was super pumped to get to know them better. I noticed how Danny kept giving me this.... "look" and I could feel myself melt. _This was so weird!_

     The night went on as everyone started telling me about themselves and their interests. I felt so welcomed, it had been so long since I felt this happy. The night soon became dark and we had to say good bye to Suzy and Arin.

      ** _"We'll see you tomorrow [Y/N], maybe you'll get to meet our other friends! I know you'll get along great!"_** _Why does everyone keep saying that?!_ Suzy gives me a quick hug before we start heading out.

   Soon it was just Danny and I, as Barry left for bed.

    _ **"So.. where do I sleep?"**_ The detail seemed to slip my mind until now.

    I looked over at Danny who had that strange look from earlier. Whatever was going through his mind, I got a strange feeling about it.

    ** _"You could always sleep with me! I don't mind sharing a bed."_**

I could feel myself blushing super hard. 

    _ **"On second thought, I'm fine with sleeping on the couch"**_ I gave an innocent smile. He was super confident and ambitious, which made my heart skip a beat.

    ** _"Aww. But what if I get lonely and need someone to snuggle?"_** He continued to tease me and I could feel myself relaxing, it felt good knowing there was someone as weird as me.

    ** _"Then you can snuggle with Barry!"_  **I laughed, enjoying every second messing with Danny.

    _ **"[Y/N], I'm not going to stop until I convince you. Just letting you know, you can save some time and get well rested in my room to meet our friends tomorrow, OR I'll keep you up all night. Your choice."**  _At first it sounded like a joke but now it was clear he was being serious. He gave me a evil grin and waited for my answer.

    ** _"You have ten seconds to answer!"_  **

    _ **"WHAT?! You can't be serious!"**  Ten seconds?! Before what?!_

   All of a sudden he rushed towards me and picked me up bridal style. Before I knew it, I was in his room on his bed!

     _ **"What...the fuck... just happened?"**_ I was so confused. But it was too late. I guess I would be sleeping in his room...

    ** _"Fine! You win! But I swear nothing more than a "friend" snuggle if anything! I need to sleep If I want to be ready to meet everyone."_**

 ** _"Although I will admit to having "wandering" hands, I'll will do no more than 'friend' snuggle.. but only for tonight!"_** He smiled and layed next to me. 

   His skin was soft and warm against mine as he had is arms wrapped around me. His warm breath was on my neck and it sent a chill through my body. I slowly started falling asleep.

   I wonder where I'll be sleeping tomorrow...

   

 

 

 

    

 

   

 


	2. New routine

It was dark. It was cold. I was scared.

   Warm tears ran down my cheeks causing my cuts to burn with agonizing pain.

   I was alone.

   The only dim light shone into my room from the small window.

   This was it. I'd had enough.

   I quietly opened the window and took one last look at the small empty room, knowing it was the last time I would ever see it.

   The horrible memories flooded my mind, the sharp stings on my cheeks from the slaps and hits.

   No. No more.

   I climbed out the window and ran as fast as I could.

   And I never looked back.

 

 ~~~~~~~~

Suddenly, I woke up with tears on my cheeks but not a single cut or bruise.

   It was just a dream. No, a nightmare.

   It took a second before I realized I was still alone. I must of overslept. I knew it was a bad idea to agree sleeping in Danny's bed. Then again, I didn't really have a say in the matter. The bed was so warm and soft, I would of had no problem sleeping in all day if it wasn't such a weird situation.

   I was super pumped about meeting the others, that I couldn't help but sing while taking a quick morning shower. I wrapped myself in a towel before I realized my clothes were still in my bag. In the living room. Out in the open. It was kind of quiet and I assumed my roommates might of left early. I went to grab my luggage but then I heard the sound of Danny joking with Barry in the kitchen.

    _Oh shit!_

   I tried leaving the living room without being noticed, when I made a loud noise bumping into the table.

    _FUCK!_

   I tried rushing to the bathroom before I was noticed but I was too late.

    ** _"Hey sleepy head! What's with all the loud-"_** Danny scanned me up and down like he was dreaming before realizing he wasn't. He started blushing then put up his hands as if to say "Oops".

   My face was practically glowing red with embarrassment as I rushed towards the bathroom.

    _First, he forces me to sleep in the same bed even though we just met._ _Then, he sees me in nothing but a towel!_ _And it was only my second day in California!_

   I began to get dressed in a long sleeve, blue shirt and dark jeans with my usual black sneakers.

   When I came out of the bathroom, sure enough, there was Danny with this huge smile on his face.

    _ **"Hey, I see you decided to wear some clothes this time! Though I think I preferred just the towel."**_

    ** _"Again with the flirting? Don't you have better things to do then mess with me?"_** I tried to sound serious but I couldn't help smiling.

    ** _"Excuse me, but your talking to THE Daniel Y. Sexbang as if flirting is NOT a usual thing. And trust me, it is."_**

**_"Daniel Y. Sexbang? Is that just something people call you? Because it's SUPER weird!"_ **

**_"You mean to tell me... you have NEVER IN YOUR LIFE heard of the amazing Danny Sexbang?! Not even ONCE?!"_ **

**** _**"Nope. Is that the name you use to get women! Because it's not working on me."**_

_**"No way! Your SO into me, you came in the room with practically nothing on."** _

_**"NOT ON PURPOSE!!"** _

_**"Dude, it was SO on purpose! You knew my weakness would be seeing you naked and you teased me about it!"** _

I looked over completely forgetting we were right next to the kitchen where Barry was looking at us slightly blushed.

    _ **"Shut up! Your embarrassing me in front of Barry!"**  _I smiled at Barry partly teasing him about it.

    _ **"You guys might want to save that conversation for later, we have to eat then go meet up with everyone! After all you haven't even met Ross, Holly or Kevin**   **yet!"**_

I could smell the breakfast from the living room, and it smelled absolutely amazing!

 And it was!

~~~~~~~~

I sat in the passenger seat next to Barry, while Dan sat behind me.

   Barry's breakfast was perfect and now we were on our way to meet up with with our friends.

   I jumped when I felt Danny's hands on my shoulders massaging me.

   He just never gives up does he?

    _ **"Does "Danny Sexbang" every take a break once in a while from being a complete perv?"**_

 _ **"Not when there's a sexy newcomer that's single and ready for the taking."**_  Even when I wasn't looking at him, I could still see his usual stare that I've started to get used to.

~~~~~~~~

   We had just arrived and I was super excited! I could already see Suzy and Arin waiting for us at the entrance as I gave a huge smile.

   I think I felt Danny try touching my shoulder or something, but I was already running off to hug Suzy.

    ** _"Hey [Y/N]! Did you sleep well?"_**

    I suddenly remembered the dream. _No. Forget it! This is your new life and you don't need to worry about the past anymore!_

    ** _"Yeah.. It was super nice but a little strange.. j-just because of me not being used to it yet! But other than that it was super cool.."_**

Suzy must of noticed how weird I said it, because she seemed to focus on the word "strange".

    ** _"Don't worry I was just a little confused at first to where I was sleeping, but it all worked out fine."_**

Danny was smiling at me. Why was he- wait.. oh Shi-!

    ** _"Yeah, we didn't really have anywhere for [Y/N] to sleep, so being the great friend I am, I decided she could sleep in my room! After all I didn't mind sharing."_**

I saw Arin start laughing to himself, Suzy started grinning and Barry was enjoying their reactions since he already knew of me and Dan messing with each other. Like usual, I started blushing like hell with Danny enjoying himself.

    _How come he always seemed to win?!_

~~~~~~~~

**_"It's so great to finally meet you! Suzy has told me so much about you!"_ **

**_"So your the famous [Y/N] Danny was texting me about!"_** Apparently Dan had already told the guy with the Australian accent, who I assumed must of been the famous Ross I'd heard so much about, all about me.

    ** _"God dammit Ross!"_  **I happened to noticed how quick he said it, almost as if right on que! _He must of said that a lot._

    ** _"Yep! Ever since I got here, Danny has been messing with me non-stop!"_**  I laughed, trying to outwit Danny at least once!

   So far, it seemed to be working! His face was super red and he seemed to be looking for a distraction.

    ** _"ANYWAYS... why don't we show [Y/N] around the mall. If I remember correctly, [Y/N] seems to be in need of some more clothes."_  **He smiled at me with this "I win" look on his face.

   I growled at him because he was always a step ahead of me. No matter what I said, he always seemed to be the winner in our arguments. In a way, it kind of pissed me off how I always lost. _It reminded me of... No! Stop thinking about it!!_

   ** _"Would you please SHUT UP?"_** It came out a little more aggressive than I meant it too, but I couldn't help it.

No matter how awesome he was, I haven't known him all that long and he was already trying to be more than friends.

I couldn't help it.

I'd already been through stuff like this.

I didn't want it to happen again.

No. Never again.

I wouldn't let it happen.

    _ **"Why don't we... go look around.. or something."**  _Before anyone could answer, I had already started walking towards the electronic department. Being the nerd I was, video games seemed to help a little.

   I could feel everyone looking at me. They knew something was wrong. But I can't tell them. I moved here to forget EVERYTHING! Just thinking about it made me mad.

    _I'm so sorry. I won't bring up the past. I don't need to think about that stuff anymore._

    _ **"So who wants to accompany me to the electronic department?"**  _I tried to act like nothing happened and everything was ok. But deep inside me, I knew it wasn't.

   Even though everyone still seemed concerned, they tried to hide it and continue on with our day. Everyone except Danny. He still had this disappointed look on his face. I felt so guilty.

  _I'm sorry. But too much has happened._

_I just.. can't tell you yet._

 


	3. Having fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for all the support! I try working on the fanfic when I have free time but I'm still kind of working out the story. Sorry this chapter might be a little short. It was supposed to be longer but some of it got erased and I don't know why. But everything is good now so please enjoy! :P

I could feel his eyes locked on me from behind.

    _Please stop._

   It was tearing me up inside. Danny had been so nice to me and now I was treating him-them-EVERYONE like they were monsters!

   No I was the monster here, not them.

 _**"Hey guys...I'm really sorry...about before. Why don't we just try to forget about it.. it was just.. a** _ **_mistake_."**

    _ **"Yeah, it's totally fine! Your probably just a little stressed about moving here. I mean everything must be kind of...confusing."**_

Arin looked over at everyone, obviously trying to convince them I was fine. But I could tell he was still concerned.

   The others nodded in agreement but Danny still seemed upset.

   We headed over to the electronic department and I instantly felt relief ways over me.

_IT.WAS.HEAVEN!!_

    _VIDEO GAMES, HEADPHONES, MOVIES... it was so beautiful I swear, I could of broke down in tears. It was a true gamer's dream!_

   _ **"WOULD YOU LOOK AT THIS PLACE?! It's so perfect I could cry! Like literally cry THIS VERY INSTANT!"**_ I smiled super big and everyone else did too! Even Danny.

    _I was so glad all the drama was over. I just had forget the past and focus on right now. Because this is my new life and I would make sure not to mess it up._

~~~~~~~~

 **Danny's POV** (oh dang, some next level stratz! Sorry that was lame. Going back just a little bit!)

    _ **"Would you please SHUT UP?"**_

[Y/N] sounded super pissed, I jumped from the sudden change of mood.

   I started to regret reminding her of this morning. I didn't really understand because her tone had changed so fast.

  _Maybe I crossed the line?_  

  _Oh shit. I really wanted things to go well. [Y/N] was so amazing and I seriously hoped I didn't just fuck everything up..._

    ** _"Why don't we... go look around.. or something."_** [Y/N] started walking off in another direction before anyone could say anything.

  I was worried about her and I could tell everyone else was too.

  [Y/N] seemed to be super pissed but thinking hard about.. something.

    _Probably about how I fucked up. Damn it.. I hoped maybe later I could do something to make it up to her._

    _ **"So who wants to accompany me to the electronic**_ **department?"** She was trying to sound totally chill, like nothing had happened.

   Even though everyone was concerned, they tried to go along with it.

   Except me.

   [Y/N] looked at me with a disappointed face before rushing to avoid eye contact.

    _To make her so angry at me, I felt horrible. I must of embarrassed her in front of our friends and now she hates me!_

   After a while, we reached the electronic department and she was glowing with excitement and began yelling about how it was so unbelievable. I couldn't help but smile.

_**"I saw these awesome glow in the dark headphones on a commercial and I really want to see if they have them here!"** _

_**"FUCK YEAH! LETS DO IT!! The quest for the enchanted**   **headphones!"**_

[Y/N] gave me an evil look before pouncing onto Barry.

 _ **"AWAY BARRYCORN!! WE MUST QUEST FOR THE ENCHANTED HEADPHONES BEFORE ITS TOO**   **LATE!!"**_ She and Barry smiled as they started running around looking for the headphones. _I guess Barry told her about his little nickname! That's adorable._

  I began looking and soon spotted the headphones. I ran over, paid for it, then hid it to surprise [Y/N] later. Hopefully it would make it up for our disagreement from earlier...

   _ **"Sadly we couldn't find them anywhere. Our quest has failed but we fought bravely! Especially Barrycorn!"**_

 __ Barry gave a huge smile before taking her off his back and stretching.

**_"You really need to go on a diet [Y/N], you weigh a ton!"_ **

**_"I do NOT!"_ **

**_"Come on [Y/N]! You and Holly still need to spend some girl time with me!"_ **

Suzy pulled the two girls away as I told the guys about the headphones and how I wanted to surprise her.

  **_"Oh I see what's going on here! You wanted to get [Y/N] a gift because you LIKE her!"_** Ross made fun of me with Arin laughing at my now red blushed face.

   ** _"GOD DAMN IT ROSS! S-SHUT UP!"_**

I began blushing even harder, knowing Ross was right... for once.

 


	4. NSP?

Suzy and Holly began grabbing clothes and instantly telling me to try them on. I didn't even get to say anything because I was already in the dressing room before I could blink!

   I tried on a lot of different style and we bought at least three huge bags of clothes. Suzy insisted on paying for the clothes but I wouldn't let her. Unfortunately, I only had about a hundred. On the bright side it covered for MOST of it.

  I now had on a white nerdy shirt with a cute bow tie, black shorts, and cute new sneakers!

  _ **"Well, I guess it's time to go. Arin just texted me and said to meet them at the entrance."**  _Suzy looked a little disappointed our girl time was over.

  _ **"Come on! Don't be sad, it was fun while it lasted and look at the amazing master piece we've created!"**_ Holly pointed in my direction, making Suzy feel better.

  _ **"Yeah, today's been awesome! And look at this cute outfit you two picked out for me!"**  _I began spinning around and striking a pose.

 We began laughing as we made our way to the others.

 We were silent for a while..

 _ **"[Y/N]?"**  _Suzy gave me a concerned look.

   ** _"What's up, Suze?"_**

 ** _"I just want you to know.. your apart of our family now.. and back when we had just arrived.. you seemed to get really mad about something.. and I just want you to know if you need to talk we're always going to be there for you. If you want to tell us you can, but if you don't then that's totally fine. But we can't help you until we know what's wrong. Okay?"_** Suzy and Holly looked at me and each gave a small smile.

 Maybe I SHOULD tell them.

  I don't know..

 But they've done so much for me.

 They're my friends and they truly care.

 Yeah, I'll tell them..

 But not right now. I need to tell ALL of them. Soon.

**_"Okay.. but do you mind if we wait? I'm really sorry about earlier.. I just kind of lost it. I felt really bad about Danny. I must of really hurt his feelings..."_  **

  Suzy and Holly came over to me and engulfed me in a nice comforting hug.

 I decided I would tell them. But I should probably wait. After all today was supposed to be a fun day.

~~~~~~~~

We walked towards the entrance and saw the guys waiting for us. I began waving like I was trying to land a plane. The others started laughing as we walked up.

   ** _"So what do you think of the new look? Not my usual gamer girl clothes, but just as awesome!"_** I began spinning like I had earlier.

    ** _"Careful, or you might land flat on your face from spinning too much!"_**

 ** _"Stop worrying! I'll be_ Fii-AAAHH!"** Sure enough, I tripped. I rushed to grab the closest object and apparently it was Barry.

  ** _"WHOAA!! OW!! Why would you pull me down with you?!"_**

 **** **"Oops. Sorry Barry! I didn't know I grabbed you, I was just trying to hold onto something for dear life!"**

 **"DOG PILE!!"** Soon Ross was laying across me.

   ** _"GOD DAMN IT ROSS!! Hey.. no wonder you said that! It really goes together!"_** I looked at Danny, I remembered when he had said it earlier. It really worked.

    ** _"See? It just feels right when you say it, huh? DOG_ PILE!!"**

  I could feel myself being slowly crushed with Ross AND Dan now on top of me. And of course Barry was on the very bottom of the madness.... poor Barry. It made it even worse when Kevin slowly layed on Danny. _WTF? Is this a party or something? Please God, if I die now let there be amazing things awaiting me in heaven!_

   ** _"GET.... OFF!! HELP! I'M GONNA DIE!"_** Barry began yelling at us.

 Soon we got up after Arin told us security might kick us out soon. Oh well... It was fun... and horrifying.. while it lasted!

~~~~~~~~

I started feeling worried as we made our way home. _How was I going to tell them?_

_They said I could wait. I'll tell them. But probably not today. Maybe. I don't know!_

**_"So [Y/N]? Have you ever heard of a a band called NSP?"_** Arin smiled at me and I saw Dan's face flush with red.

  ** _"Uh....no?_ "** _NSP..... did that like, stand for something? Maybe initials for a singer?_

   ** _"Y'know, I have some of their songs on my phone we could listen to! Wouldn't that be great DANIEL?"_** Everyone began smiling and giggling while I was just sitting there confused as fuck.

 Danny began staring daggers at Arin while his face was still blushed red. But Arin just sat their smiling.

  ** _"Arin.. I don't think [Y/N] wants to listen to THAT band. R-right_** **[Y/N]?"** Danny gave me a nervous glance.

   ** _"OF COURSE SHE DOES! Don't listen to him [Y/N]! You will absolutely LOVE this band!"_**

**_"Uhh.. I'm both worried and intrigued.."_ **

**_"Here is the PERFECT song! It's called "THE DECISION BY NSP!" Doesn't that sound like an awesome song title?"_ **

Ok.. by the way Danny looked and how Arin kept yelling, I was actually starting to get scared. What ever was going on I was about to find out as the music began playing. Danny kept giving me nervous glances before quickly looking out the window.

_"Your probably thinking to yourself, Ninja Sex Party your awesome! We know! But thank you anyways..."_

  _At first the song was good and... Wait... Ninja Sex Party?! That's what that stands for?! WTF am I listening to? I had never heard of this "Ninja Sex Party" before, but it sounded a little familiar...why does it sound familiar?! Pretty sure I'd remember a band called Ninja Sex Party!_

_"....Choice should be so obvious! And although he is mysterious, don't you want a man who's tall who's name is Dan... and is Jewish..."_

Danny began hiding his face in his hands and Arin began smiling super hard.

   ** _"WOW! His name is Dan, he sounds like Dan, he's tall and Jewish? WHAT A COINCIDENCE! It's almost as if-"_**

 ** _"ARIN, SHUT UP!!"_** Dan gave Arin a look as if he was mentally telling him "I'm going to kill you when you sleep".

 ** _"Wait hold on... let me get this straight.........OHH..MY..GOD!!"_** I started laughing super hard! Everyone else began laughing with me. Danny's face was probably glowing more red than the glow in the dark neon headphones (that were sadly out of stock)!

  I struggled to catch my breathe as we pulled into the Hanson's drive way.

   ** _"S-so... that was you? And your in...a band.. about weird sexual stuff?! The topic itself is honesty SUPER WEIRD, but your singing itself is REALLY GOOD!"_**

Danny's face didn't get any less red, but he started smiling.

  ** _"Actually, I was in some other bands before NSP and Starbomb and believe it or not, it wasn't all about women and dick jokes!"_**

 ** _"No way! How is that even possible?"_  **I teased him.

  ** _"Oh shut up.. It was actually really good and maybe you could listen to it sometime."_**

**_"That sounds awesome! I'd love to hear you sing about something other then boobs! ... No wonder your such a pervert."_ **

He blushed again. This time he didn't know what to say. FOR ONCE I out witted THE DANIEL Y. SEXBANG (the name now made sense to me).

 ** _"All lost of words Daniel? It looks like I have finally beat you at your word play!"_** He raised an eyebrow at me.

**_"Oh alright. I'll let you take the victory...THIS TIME...but next time I won't go so easy on you!"_ **

**_"Go easy.. ON ME? No no Daniel.. not when I know your weakness towards women!"_** I gave him an evil look before heading inside. He had a smile on his face but had a look of confusion too.

I had finally won and it felt great!

TAKE THAT...UNICORN WIZARD! I laughed. I just remembered some of the other songs we listened to in the car.

_Ninja Sex Party._

_The name itself was hilarious._

_Wait... Starbomb?_

_I'll ask later._

 

 

****

 

 

 

 


	5. Confessions

 We were all hanging out, singing to some more NSP songs along with some by their other band Starbomb.

  _I can't believe how hilarious the songs were! I loved music AND video games, how have I NOT seen their video's til now?! It was amazing!_ I couldn't help but smile.

I began drifting off to sleep as I wondered what "other bands" Dan used to be in. He said he didn't sing about boobs and dicks and they were actually really good.

  _Maybe...I would listen...to the songs...tomorrow.._

 I could feel myself drifting off to sleep on the couch, listening to the music and sounds of laughter from my friends. It sounded like a lullaby, to hear laughter, to see smiles.

_It was perfect._

~~~~~~~~

 I was back. Back in the dark room. I ran to the door and I could hear voices.

  _What's happening?_

 I could see the girl. She was jumping out the window.

  ** _"NO! COME BACK! MAYBE....Maybe they could understand. Don't make the same mistake I_** ** _did.."_** The girl looked around the room, before she slipped away into the night. Her face..

_Oh my God._

 It was ME! It was like watching the memory except I WASN'T me. I was just watching her in a weird movie-like way.

 It was the last time I saw my parents. I jumped out the window and ran away with my boyfriend.

  _I was stupid._

  _I thought he cared about me. He told me that I needed to have fun and 'just go with it'. My parents hated him, but I loved him._

_I was an embarrassment. A disappointment. Useless. Worthless. Unwanted. Unloved. So I thought he could take me away. Love me._

 We had gotten into the car and took off. I had stolen money and other items from my parents. He wanted to steal from a lot of innocent people before, but I just went along for the ride. I never wanted to hurt anyone and usually I was the one who tried to convince him to go easy or even let them go. _He never listened to me. He ALWAYS beat me in our arguments and it pissed me off to see innocent people be ripped away from their lives. I thought maybe... maybe I could change him. Maybe that's why I got mad at the store._

  We drove and drove. Until there was no more buildings or cities in sight. It was dark and cold. We were in the middle of no where.

 We stopped.

 It all happened so fast.

 He grabbed the items and money from my hands.

 The pain..

 He layed me on the ground. It was cold. I couldn't see anything other than him.

 I looked down as I saw the dark stain grow.

_**"[BF/N]... wh-what? What.. d-did.. you-"** _

My eyes began to water. He stabbed and beat me. He planned to leave me here to die. I could feel the pain grow on my side. It wasn't as bad as the pain in my chest. The feeling of heartbreak.

 He didn't say anything. He just smiled at me, he gently kissed my lips. The feeling of care.. acceptance.. maybe even love... was gone. He never cared about me. _No one did. This was it._

 He brought up his hands and rubbed my cheeks like he used to.

  ** _"Goodbye my love. It was fun while it lasted, but your just too soft. I hate to leave you like this, but honesty I couldn't care less. Then again... No really does... Do they?"_**

_He was right. No one cared. No one ever cared about me. No one will ever care. Because I'm nothing. I don't matter. Not anymore. And no one would ever know of what happened to me. No one would realize I was gone. And the ones who did.. wouldn't care._

The knife came closer..and closer.. until it was inches from my face.

He held me down.

I screamed even though no one was around for possibly miles. This was it.

_My life was over. He was going to kill me._

 My eyes were closed as I continued screaming.

  ** _"[Y/N]!!! STOP! CALM DOWN! ITS ALRIGHT! IT'S ME! PLEASE.. OPEN YOUR EYES!"_**

Tears ran down my cheeks. I opened my eyes.

It was Danny. He was holding me close to him but I couldn't stop crying. Everyone looked at me petrified with fear from my sudden screams.

  _ **"I-I didn't know...**_ _ **I w-was so... so s-stupi- ...why-why did.. I-I'm... WORTHLESS! I'M ALONE.. and I always will be!"**_

Everyone looked at me worried and confused.

 _ **"[Y/N], look at me."**_ I didn't want to. It was all too much. But I did. I looked up into his perfect brown eyes. I could tell he was worried about me. His eyes always full of light and hope. He was perfect and I knew he would never love someone like me.

 _ **"[Y/N], don't EVER think like that! Everyone in this very room cares about you. We would never leave you... I care about you and what ever problems you have, you can always come to me for help. I**   **promise, I will ALWAYS be there for you."**_ I looked into his sweet eyes, and his welcoming smile I saw when I first met him. Although this time, instead of his usual "seductive" stare, there was a look of comfort. _They really did care about me._ I looked around the room and although they were still worried they gave me small smiles and tried to make me feel better.

  _ **"T-thank you. I've never had people care so much about me. I'm.. sorry I scared everyone. It was.. just too real."**_ I sighed. I felt like now was the time I told them about my past.

  _ **"I'm so so soo SORRY. I'm sorry for yelling at you at the mall. I'm sorry for keeping everything a secret. I just.. I wanted to forget everything that happened.. but I can't. Ever since I was left alone, I have nightmares about the night I left my parents."**_

Everyone was looking at me. I felt like my heart was still broken. I held on to Danny, I didn't want to let him go. I was scared and I really needed someone to hold and comfort me.

  ** _"It was a long time ago. I met this guy who acted like he cared about me. He made me steal things from others. Not too much, stuff like wallets and other small items. He would hurt innocent people and make me watch. I tried to convince him not to hurt anyone, but he never listened to me._** ** _My parents hated him, but at the time I thought I loved him and thought he returned the feelings. I never had anyone who cared about me so much. I thought he did all this bad stuff for me. So one night, he stole a car and I stole money and other valuable objects from my parents. My parents stopped caring about me so I decided to run away with my boyfriend that night.  We drove until there wasn't a city in miles. He... stabbed my side.. He beat me and left me there to die. He never cared about me. He only wanted the money._** ** _He kissed me and was about to finish me off but he decided to leave me suffer. I thought I was dead, but I woke up. It hurt but I walked until I couldn't stand it anymore. The wound from the stab wasn't deep enough to kill me, but it hurt like hell. Eventually I passed out and when I woke up I was in someone's house. Although it hurt, the wound wasn't very deep. It left a mark on my side but it only took a couple of days until I was able to leave on my own. I soon heard that my so called "boyfriend" was sent to prison for trying to rob a bank. I told my friend I would stay in contact with her, but I left. I traveled for a while, but it was hard getting money. I lived in the streets and one day I decided to go into a store to buy a hoodie with the little extra money I had. That's when I met Suzy. I was looking around and she told me I looked good in blue. We started talking and after a while I told her about my financial problems. That's when she told me I could live here. I never had anyone do something so sweet for me. Even though things are awesome now, I still have nightmares about everything that happened. I'm SO_ sorry!"**

 Soon everyone was in a group hug around me. It felt so nice to feel loved. THIS was what love REALLY felt like. I began crying again, but this time for joy.

  _ **"I know it must of been hard, you've been through so much. I knew you were having some issues but.. homeless? I could of done more! I'm really sorry [Y/N]!"**_ I could see the tears in Suzy's eyes.

  ** _"What? You have no reason to be sorry, NONE of you have a reason to be sorry! Everyone here has given me so much! I'd never been so happy and It's all because of you. Suzy your my BEST friend and you made a huge difference in my life. I couldn't thank you-.. ALL of you, enough for everything you've done."_**

 **** We smiled and laughed like nothing happened. They treated me like family. It didn't take long before we started messing around with each other like we had at the mall. We cussed, we joked, we cried from laughter, we embarrassed each other by suggesting some specific sexual things to telling weird stories about each other.

  _ **"Um obviously Dan and [Y/N] would be a cute couple! I'm surprised they haven't already slept together!"**_

 _ **"Well, they did the first night she was at our house."**_ I began blushing. Apparently, Ross was saying who he thought would make a cute couple while Barry told him about us sleeping together..

 _ **"All we did was sleep in the same bed for ONE NIGHT! We didn't do anything like YOUR suggesting ROSS.. she didn't have anywhere else to sleep and I... I wanted to just make sure she uh.. felt welcomed.."**_ Danny was fumbling over his words and his face began heating up.

 _ **"OH...I see how it is! You want her to feel "welcomed" in your bed before you "welcome" her into your pants! Watch, you two will probably be slamming each other before you know it! Then I'll be there to say I TOLD YOU SO!"**_ Ross was giving a confident pose with his fist to the sky.

  ** _"Would you look at the time! Time to get home! Let's go [Y/N], Barry!"_  **Danny looked at his wrist even though he didn't have a watch on him, but he jumped up and headed to the door. He probably didn't want to hear Ross go on and on about us two banging every night. I could still tell my face was red..

_**"Actually I still have a lot of editing to work on. You two can go ahead and I'll probably stay the night here."** _

_**"Oh my God! YES! Have fun.. ALONE... with no one else around but you two! Try not to get to CRAZY while Dan is "welcoming" you into his pants! Oh and by the way.. when you two are doing it.. just remember these simple words.. ROSS WAS RIGHT!!"**_ Ross was laughing his ass off. I can't believe what he said. ME AND DAN? TOGETHER?! Honestly, I did think he was cute.. but he was just a friend! Even when he joked around with me about sexual stuff, he was after all, Danny SEXBANG! It's just what he does!

I hoped it wouldn't be too awkward... just the two of us... alone... together.... GOD DAMN IT ROSS!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Short drive, weird talk

**_"So Ross thinks we should be dating?"_  **We were on our way home and for a while there was nothing but silence between Dan and I. The awkward silence was probably the effect from Ross suggesting us of scandalous seduction in Dan's bedroom.

_**"God damn it Ross! I don't know why he would say that shit right in front of us. And I don't think it was a good idea for Barry to tell him about you being my cuddle buddy either!"** _

_**"Well on the bright side, your a great cuddle buddy!"** _ I smiled.  _ **"And it was better than sleeping on the couch."**_

 _ **"Well your welcome to sleep in my bed again tonight, but I won't hold back this time."**_ He gave me his usual stare that I've grown so fond of.

**_"What's that supposed to mean?"_ **

**_"I told you last night I would mearly friend snuggle you, but if you slept in my bed again I wouldn't hold back my urge to explore the rest of you."_  **He smirked at me as we began slowing down to a stop. We finally made it home and I was super tired. It was only my second night but I already felt at home here.

_**"What's with the look?"** _

_**"Huh? What do mean?"** _

_**"That look! Y'know, the look you've been giving me ever since I met you? You just stare at me like your trying to use some Jewish-Sexbang powers to seduce me. Or perhaps... unicorn wizard powers?"**_ I laughed. Unicorn wizard- at LEAST top five!

_**"Maybe I am. Every wondered what a Jew tasted like?"** _

_**"Um.. I'm like 99 percent sure that the thought has never occurred to me."** _

_**"Not 100 percent? Interesting.."** _

_**"The 1 percent is from just now when you asked me the question."** _

_**"As long as there is 1 percent, that means there is a chance of you secretly wanting me."** _

_**"Oh my God! This is getting really weird.."** _

_**"Is it? Would it be even weirder if I got closer?"**_ Soon his face was only inches from mine. His perfect brown eyes always seemed to have this glow of enthusiasm and excitement. His lips looked so perfect and soft.

_Was this a test? A joke? How could a perfect guy like Dan be into a girl like me? This couldn't be real... could it?_

It was a couple of seconds before he placed both of this hands to my face and pulled me into a soft kiss. He felt so warm and gentle. Unlike my old boyfriend, Danny cared about me and he showed me how much he cared with his soft embrace. The kiss didn't last as long as I would of wanted, but it was still the best kiss I'd ever experienced..... because it was real.

_**"Danny-"** _

_**"I-I'm sorry."** _

He jumped out of the car and ran inside the house without making eye contact. He looked worried and sad, like he did something wrong. Or made a mistake..

_Was this whole thing a joke? Did he realize how pathetic I am and decided he could do better? What did I do wrong?_

I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. What just happened? Maybe my old boyfriend was right.. sure I could have friends who cared about me, but maybe I just wasn't good enough to be loved that way. It broke my heart to see Danny run away so fast. But it hurt me even more to know he was running the opposite direction.


	7. Present times

I slowly left the car and stopped.

_I don't know what to do. So much has happened in such little time. I now have friends that care about me. I have a family and a home. To think, in a weird way none of this would of happened if it wasn't for that asshole of a boyfriend I had._

  _But now things are getting complicated again. My friend kissed me and I kissed him back. He ran away almost immediately after, and that's NEVER a good sign. I knew he cared about me. Even if he made a mistake kissing me, I don't want to lose him. Even if we were "just friends". Stupid friendzone....!_

I started making my way to the door. I sighed before joining him inside.

   ** _"Danny? Are you ok?"_  **Danny sat on the couch with his head in his hands. I came over and sat next to him on the couch. He didn't say anything.

   _ **"Please don't be that way. I don't want to see sad, depressed Danny. I prefer happy, sweet, weird Danny that always seems to win our arguments and gets on my nerves. But in a good way."**_

I smiled and tried to get into his view. His voice was only a little above a whisper.

  _ **"I... I'm sorry. You told us what happened to you.. about EVERYTHING.... I thought by me kissing you... I thought I fucked up and you wouldn't feel the same after what happened with your old boyfriend.  I care about you [Y/N]. I want to hold you and never let you go. I would protect you and I would never do anything to hurt you. I haven't known you that long, but I feel like we've known each other for years. I really DO care about you [Y/N]. With all of my heart."**_

  _He really does care... doesn't he? It wasn't just 'Danny Sexbang'. No, he was being serious!  
_

  _ **"Danny, I came here to forget everything that happened. To get a better life. Everyone I've met in these past few days have cared and helped me more than the ones I grew up with! I don't care about what my old boyfriend did. I care about you! Every since I got here, you've cared about me, you made me smile, you made me feel better when I was scared. If I could ever love anyone, it would be you."**_

_That's it! I couldn't take it anymore!_

I leaned in and put his head between my hands just as he did in the car and pressed my lips against his. At first he was tense from the sudden change, but he eased up and began kissing me back. _This was perfect! I could live in this moment forever.._

  ** _"WAIT! Hold on! I'll be right back!"_** He ran outside, but this time he ran energetic and with a smile. _That's a good sign._

 I heard the sound of the car door closing before he ran back with his hands behind his back. _Please don't be a weapon..._

 ** _"SUPRISE!"_** He smiled and handed me.... GLOW IN THE DARK HEADPHONES?!

**_"Holy shit! But how-?"_ **

**_"While you were riding Barrycorn, I found the last pair they had in stock and bought them for you!"_** He seemed super pleased with himself.

_**"This is like, the best gift EVER! But.. y'know what would make it better?"** _

_**"What?"** _

_**"Listening to some of your old music with them! Like before NSP and Starbomb?"** _

**_"Sure!"_ **

The headphones were amazing and so was his music! I loved how sweet and harmonized the songs were. They were like sweet lullabies. Which was funny because he went from "sweet lullabies" to writing songs about dicks, sex, and video games. But honestly both were equally awesome in their own way.

We sat next to each other listening to the music. It felt so nice getting my past out of the way. _Maybe that was the problem? I just needed someone to talk to and someone to listen. I felt to happy. But you know what they say: All good things must come to an end. Another night. Another night of terror and fear. I can never seem to escape. Even if I feel safe. It was always there. A memory that kept coming back, no matter how hard I tried to push it away. Why won't it stop? Will it stop? The safety I felt when I was around my friends seems to help, but it keeps flying through my head. Maybe if I give it time. Create better memories. I finally have the people to help. It will get better. It has to. This can't keep happening. It can't.._


	8. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an example of when I write in my journal instead of making it up as I go. In my journal it takes up space and looks like alot, but when I type it onto a computer it turns out shorter than expected. Maybe I should stick to making it up as I got along then edit any mistakes later? Well, now I have an idea for the rest of the plot in my mind so it should go better! \\(^.^)/ HugzPlz

It happened again.

I woke up screaming with tears pouring across my face. Afraid. Afraid of that single night. The scenes replayed in my head over and over like an infinite loop of nightmarish destruction.

_Why won't it stop?! I just want it to stop!_

I hated reliving the same horrible moment. It felt so real. Like I was living it again. Cold metal. Blurry vision. Red everywhere. Darkness. Nothing but darkness and solitude. The cold air on my face, yet the warm feel of red liquid on my side. Over and over. Everytime I closed my eyes I would freak out. No one was ever there to comfort me. To help me. To care for me. Until now.

Now I had friends-no, more like family. They gave me a home, they loved me, they gave me a life again! So why are the nightmares still there? Haunting me. Torturing me. It would get harder to live everyday. Harder to try. It always seemed easier just to give up.

Before I met Suzy, it was worse. I tried death as an option, but it never seemed to work. I was too scared. It was my biggest fear. Then again, no one wants to die. But now I'm happy it never worked. Because if I wasn't here I would of never met all of my new friends. I had friends that cared about me. They loved me and I loved them. Dan cared about me. He was here for me. He was here, trying to comfort me and calm me down from my nightmare just like he did before. He held onto me until I felt better. Even if I still have the nightmares, I'll know that I have awesome people to keep me going!

~~~~~~~~

The sun shined through the windows onto my face, waking me up. I slept for maybe four or five hours in all. I felt tired and twisted, but it was the most sleep I had gotten in a very long time. I used to get maybe two hours at the most. I could hear noises from the kitchen and I assumed it was Barry.

_**"Nooooooo!"** _

_**"What's the matter Barry?"**_ I yawned.

_**"We're out of everything! I can't make da breakfast without breakfast stuff!"** _

_**"I'll run to the store. You just need to give me a list of the foods I need for the brek-a-ma-fest."**_ I smiled.

He searched the house for a pen and paper (and after a long awkward silence of being alone), Barry came back into the room and handed me the list. I looked around, but there was no sign of Dan.

_**"Hey, where's Dan?"** _

_**"Shower."** _

I headed for the door and waved. _**"I'll be right back."**_

~~~~~~~~

**Milk, Bread, Butter, Eggs, Cheese, Skittles**

_Skittles? For breakfast? I guess I'm down for that...._

I went down the isles checking each item off the list until all I had left was the sweet, amazing, delicious candy that is.... skittles. I looked around..... found them! I grabbed a huge bag of skittles then proceeded to the checkout. I was waiting in line when I got a strange feeling. I felt very uneasy and creeped out. I looked around, but there was nothing there. I kept having that weird feeling you usually get while playing a horror game. Always looking around and feeling the need to look behind you. Nothing.

I hurried home and shut the door almost imidiantly after getting inside.

 _ **"Hey [Y/N]! ... What's wrong?"** _ Barry came over and took the bags to the kitchen. I sighed. _**"I'm not really sure. I was in line at the store and I felt... weird."**_

_**"** _ _**Like "weird" how? You don't mean weird like... like "women problems" weird. RIght? Cause I can always call Suzy-"** _

_**"What?! No! Nothing like that at all! I felt like.... someone was watching me."** _

_**"Did you see anyone strange?"** _

_**"No. Maybe I'm just hungry and I'm losing my mind. I don't know. It could of been nothing."**_ I smiled trying to move on to a less creepy subject.

**_"It's better to be careful. You never know. We care about you and it would be horrible if you got hurt. Promise me you'll be safe."_ **

**_"I will."_ **

**_"Promise!"_ **

**_"I [Y/N], promise to do my best to stay safe and avoid bad situations for my safety and well being. Mentally and physically!"_   **I put my hand on my heart and swore to all America to stay safe unless it was unavoidable. _**"Oh, and thanks for caring about me Barry."**_

_**"We always will."** _

~~~~~~~~

The three of us were soon eating breakfast and hanging out. I couldn't help thinking about my visit to the store. Something just felt _off._

**_"[Y/N]? You feeling all right?"_ **

**_"Yeah. I'm ok. It's just... when I was at the store.. I felt like I was being watched or followed or something. Like when you play a horror game and you feel like something is behind you, but it's just your mind going insane."_ **

Dan tilted his head then looked at Barry. _**"If anything else strange happens, please let me know. I want to keep you safe."**_

 _ **"Let US know. We're your friends and we'll always be there to help you."**   _Barry corrected.

_**"I will. I promise with all of my heart! I promise to try and stay safe from all things bad and I promise to tell my friends if something odd happens."** _

_**"Alright. But you better keep that promise!"** _

_**"I promise to keep my promises."** _

I looked over at my phone.

** Holly: Hey, it's Holly! Suzy gave me your phone number and I wanted to invite you, Barry and Dan to come hang out with all of us at the park. It will be super fun! :3 **

** [Y/N]: Sure! Barry and Dan said we'll be there soon.  **

** Holly: Yay! See you soon! **

** [Y/N]: K I'll talk to you l8r :) **

 

 


	9. Seen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot heavy chapter and very long. Make sure to grab your drinks and foods and what-not!!

**"They're** _**monsters!!"** _

_**"What are you talking about? They're beautiful!"** _

_**"That's just what they want you to think! But I'm not falling for it!"** _

_**"Come on! It's a living peice of art!"** _

_**"It's annoying... Why won't it leave me alone?!"** _

_**"It likes you!"** _

_**"Well I don't like it back!"**_ Kevin was swatting at a butterfly. I guess it really did like him! No matter how much he tried, it wouldn't leave. Meanwhile Suzy was trying to convince him it was a just a harmless beauty of nature. Holly was watching the birds in the tree next to our picnic area, and Ross was-

_**"God damn it Ross! Stop playing pokemon! You can do that later! Were supposed to be enjoying ourselves."** _

_**"Actually, I'm enjoying myself playing pokemon."** _

_**"ROSS!"** _

_**"OK, I'll play later! Fuck! We're not doing anything anyways."** _

_**"That's because we're just here to hang out together. NOT TO PLAY POKEMON!"** _

_**"Fine."**   _Ross groaned and put away his precious pokemon game.

 _ **"So was I right?"**_ Ross smiled. He looked super excited.

_**"Right about what?"** _

_**"Were you and [Y/N] slamming each other last night?"**_ Ross and Arin were both smiling. Holly glared at Ross.

_**"ROSS!!"** _

_**"What?! It's just a simple question!"** _

_**"No, it's not just a simple question! You can't just straight up ask someone like that!"** _

_**"Sorry! .......So did you?"**_ Ross turned back and looked at Dan again.

 _ **"Nuh-NO! We didn't- I, NO! Nothing like that happened!"**_ I couldn't think of how to explain. Suzy studied me for a second.

**_"Hmmm..."_ **

**_"What's the matter Suzy?"_ ** Arin glanced at Suzy with a confused look on his face.

_**"Soo.... what DID happen between you two?  I can tell SOMETHING happened."** _

I looked at Dan and he smiled. _**"Alright. So it wasn't Sexbang action, but we did kiss."**_ _Sexbang action. Never thought I would hear someone say that._

 _ **"Oh my God! I knew it!"**_ Suzy beamed.

_**"So does that make you two are a "thing" now?"** _

Dan gave me his usual seductive stare. I blushed. _**"I guess it does!"**_

 _ **"Finally!"**_ Arin rolled his eyes.

_**"What do you mean "Finally"? She's only been here like, a week!"** _

_**"Psh! You two have been messing with each other ever since you met! The real question is why it took you two soo long to hook up!"** _

**_"Well, they're together now and that's all that matters. So let's just calm down and have fun!"_** Barry patted Arin on his shoulder.

_**"Barry, last time I checked, messing with Dan IS fun. Isn't that right Dan?"** _

_**"OOOH SUUUUURE! I ADORE BEING MESSED WITH ABOUT MY PERSONAL LIFE!"**   _Dan was obviously being sarcastic.

 _ **"See Barry? Totally fun!"**   _Arin grinned and messed with Dan's hair.

 _ **"No dude! Don't mess up my amazing Jew fro! It's how I get da ladies!"**_ He put his arm around me and kissed my cheek.

 _ **"Aww!"**_ Suzy squished both her cheeks with her hands and giggled.

 _ **"You two are so cute together! TREE SWALLOW! Everybody shhh! Don't scare it."**   _Holly sneaked up closer. _**"[Y/N], look! Isn't it adorable?"**_

 _ **"Aww it's SO CUTE!"**  _ I got closer. It was a tiny brown bird with white on it's chest and it was SOO FREAK'N CUTE!!!

 _ **"What? Cuter than me?"**_ Dan whispered in my ear and it sent chills down my spine. It always gave me chills when someone was near my neck!

 _ **"Hmmm.... that's a tough question. Let's just say it is ALMOST as cute as you."**_ I giggled and messed with his hair.

_**"Again with the Jew fro!"** _

_**"So Holly, what do you know about that little cutie?"** _

_**"Well, I'm Jewish, I'm awesome, I'm talented, I'm-"** _

_**"Not you! The bird!"**_ I pointed at the bird and it seemed to just be hanging out.

**_"Well, it's a Juvenile Tree Swallow. You can tell it is a Juvenile because Juveniles that have recently fledged, like that one, have sooty gray-brown upper bodies, wings, and tails, with no traces of blue and green. A Juvenile molt to adult plumage begins a few weeks after fledging, so in a couple of weeks it should acquire either a blue color or a green color to it's adult feathers!"_ **

(A/N- I know so much about birds. :3 To be honest, they're my favorite animal and yes the Juvenile Tree Swallow is my favorite too!)

**_"Aww! So it's just a little birdie hanging out? Is it a girl or a boy?"_ **

**_"Well..... I'm not sure. I think it's too young to tell yet, but I know a male adult gets a blue-green iridescent upper body and the female adult gets a brown-green upper body."_ **

**_"Wow. That's awesome! I think I've learned quiet alot about birds today, thanks to you."_ **

Holly laughed **_"Maybe soon you could come over and meet Lieutenant Birb! You could also meet Orph and Mojo! And if your lucky, you might meet Pancake too!"_**

By now, our little bird friend had flew away or wandered off.  _Aww! Come back my little friend!_ We got up and headed back over to our little area with the rest of our group.

_**"So how was the bird watching?"** _

_**"It was very informational. I now know a little bit about Tree Swallows, so that's pretty cool! So has the dissagreement about bugs been demolished yet?"** _

Suzy sighed. _**"Sadly no. Nothing I say seems to convince Kevin that insects are a good thing."**_

 _ **"Nope. Never. Bugs are bad. That's my final opinion and I'm not changing my mind anytime soon!"**_ Kevin seemed super matter-of-fact about the subject.

 ** _"Can we talk about something else? You two have been arguing non-stop about bugs for like ten minutes!"_** Ross groaned.

_**"Ok ok! But don't think your off the hook Kevin! This conversation is to be continued for another day."** _

**_"Good enough for me. I'm just glad that butterfly finally decided to leave me alone!"_** Kevin sighed with relief and took out his phone.

 ** _"No! If I can't play pokemon, you can't play on your phone!"_  **Ross jumped up and started pointing at Kevin's phone.

 _ **"Sorry Kevin, but Ross is right. No electronics until we leave!"** _ Kevin put away his phone and glared at Ross. Ross simply gave him a "sucks for you" shrug and smiled.

 ** _"Can't we all get along for just a little while?"_** I looked around.

 ** _"But [Y/N], where's the fun in that? Could you imagine all of us being civil ALL THE TIME?"_ ** Arin looked around then shuddered.

**_"Oh come on Arin, it can't be THAT horrible to imagine!"_ **

**_"Then you obviously don't see it the way I do. Kevin enjoying bugs, Holly killing birds, Ross being funny-"_ **

**_"Hey! Hold on just a second-"_   **Ross glared at Arin.

**_"Suzy killing bugs, Dan being asexual-"_ **

**_"Wait what?!"_   **Dan's eyes widened and he stared blankly at Arin.

**_"[Y/N] being awesome, Sonic Boom being a working game, Mario being non-bullshit-"_ **

**_"Whoa whoa whoa! Are you saying I'm NOT awesome?! How did we get to this accord?"_ **

_**"I'm just saying in a world where we are all civil and get along..... it would be absolute madness!"** _

_**"That's kind of harsh dude. How could you even say something like that? Me? Asexual?! I'm not sure about anyone else, but I'm pretty sure Arin just described Hell!"**_ Dan smirked and I elbowed him in the side. **  
**

_**"So in this world where we DON'T get along, I'm not funny, and [Y/N] isn't awesome?"** _

_**"Well, uh....... Hey nice weather today! Am I right Dan?"** _

_**"Dude, don't even get me started! I mean, come on! That air... like, so breathable!"** _

_**"I know right! Isn't this air just the most breathable today Suzy?"** _ Suzy face palmed while Arin and Dan chuckled. Meanwhile, me and Ross were stareing daggers at them.

 ** _"Wow. I can't believe you started talking about the weather. Of all the things you could've talked about..... you went to the weather."_** I sighed and looked at Ross.

Holly came over and messed up his hair. **_Don't listen to them Ross. I think you can be very funny at times!"_** Ross stopped frowning and gave a slight smile.

Dan stopped and came next to me. He started mocking what Holly did to Ross by messing up my hair and saying, **_"Yeah, don't listen to Arin. I think your super awesome! And even more cute when your mad."_** I tried my best to not smile, but I started smiling and I turned my head away from him so he wouldn't see.

 ** _"Aww, come on [Y/N]! I was just kidding! Don't be mad at me!"_** He started rubbing his nose on my neck and I couldn't resist giggling.

I sighed, ** _"Fine, I forgive you!"_ **

He put his arms around me and hugged me. **_"Yaay!"_**

 ** _"You two just got together and you just won't stop with all the PDA!"_** Barry poked between us and laughed.

 ** _"Jealous Barry?"_** Dan nudged Barry. **_"We can always take turns."_** Dan grinned and Barry nodded. Soon I was in the middle of both of them. They simultaneously kissed both my cheeksand started laughing while I blushed.

 ** _"How does it feel to have two boyfriends that are also your roomates?"_ ** Kevin asked, while Dan and Barry were still recovering from their fit of laughter.

 ** _"It's weird, but kind of flattering."_ ** I turned left and kissed Barry's cheek. They both stopped laughing and stared at me and this time it was my turn to laugh.

 _ **"Well now I regret having the idea of us both having you as a girlfriend."** _ Dan awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

 ** _"Now it seems you're the one who's jealous."_** Barry beamed and Dan frowned.

**_"Let's go back to [Y/N] only being my girlfriend."_ **

**_"But we already made the deal Dan! You can't break the deal!"_ ** I put my arm around Barry and we both looked at Dan. _I think me and Barry are enjoying torturing Dan a little too much, but it's hilarious!_

**_"Ha Ha. Very funny. But I'm pretty sure I called dibs."_ **

**_"Since when?!"_ **

**_"Since right now. DIBS ON BEING HER ONLY BOYFRIEND!"_** Dan crawled in between me and Barry and snuggled his head on my neck.

Barry sighed. _**"Well, I got to respect the dibs. Looks like you win this time Daniel."** _ We all laughed and continued to enjoy the outdoors for a little while. Just chatting and talking about weird stuff. 

Around the time we started getting ready to leave, I looked around and I saw something strange. It was a guy. He was too far away to really see any details, but it seemed like he was looking at me. He was wearing very dark clothes. _It was such a warm day! Why was he wearing a hoodie?_ He was also wearing a pair of sunglasses that covered up his eyes. He didn't move. He just stayed there like a statue. Looking at me. I couln't see his eyes, but I somehow knew he was looking at me. I got that strange feeling from before. That horrible feeling of being majorly creeped out and confused. _Why does he keep looking at me? Who is he?_

 _ **"Hey [Y/N]! You ready to go?"**_ I turned around and saw Dan with his usual happy expression, but it disappeared and was replaced with a worried look. **_"You ok? What's wrong?"_**

I looked back and the guy was gone. I started looking around, but I couldn't find any sign of him anywhere. **_"What the hell...."_ ** I muttered and Dan turned me around.

He had his hands on my shoulders and his face was near mine. _**"[Y/N], you promised you would tell me when something was wrong. What's up?"**_

I looked around one more time. Nothing. _**"I'm not exactly sure. I saw this guy across the park and he was watching me. I got that strange feeling like I did when I was at the store. But when I looked back he was gone! Just vanished! Please don't assume I'm just crazy."**_

_**"No. I don't think your crazy. I totally believe you. You have no idea where he went? Did you see what he looked like?"** _

_**"He was wearing really dark clothes. He had a hoodie and sunglasses, but I didn't see anything else. It's all right Dan. It could of been nothing.."** _

_**"[Y/N], you can't be too sure! He could be dangerous! Think about it. Some creepy dude is watching you at the park for who-knows how long! That isn't normal!"** _

_**"Dan, calm down! It'll be ok."**_ He put his head against my head and had his hands on the side of my face.

 _ **"I'm just worried about you. After what you've been through.... I just want to keep you safe."**_ I hugged him and sighed. _**"Thank you. I know you'll keep me safe. I love you."** _ Dan hugged me tighter. _**"I love you too. Come on, it's getting late and I'm sure Arin is just dying to record more Mario episodes."**_ I smiled and we headed towards the car. i looked back again and there was still nothing. _Don't worry [Y/N], your not crazy. But you might not be safe either..._

We got in the car and started driving. I was looking out the window and I saw the guy from before sitting in his car. I shook my head and looked again. There were too many objects outside in my way to see. I just couldn't get the same angle I had before. _I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy! What is going on?! Who is that?! Was he still watching me?_ The entire drive was a blur. I was too busy freaking out to focus on the conversations.

**_"Ok. I know it was hard to go most of the day without anything electronics-"_ **

**_"Ross..."_   **Kevin muttered.

_**"It's not my fault! I just thought it was unfair because if you got to be on your phone, I should of been allowed to play Pokemon! Don't blame me, if anything blame Suzy."** _

Suzy cleared her throat. _ **"LIKE I WAS SAYING- because we went most of the day without phones and Pokemon, we're going to the movie theatre! You can pick any movie you want, but it has to end some time before twelve."** _ Suzy clapped and cheered, _**"Here's where everyone says "Thank you Suzy!" or any other compliments."**_

 _ **"Whoo!"**_ _ **"Your so amazing!"**_ _ **"I love you!"**_ _ **"Thanks for buying entertainment!"**_ _ **"Ten outta ten!"**_ _ **"Uh.. yay!"**_ _ **"Thanks Suzy!"**_ Suzy smiled. _**"Aww! You guys are too much! I'm so flattered!"**_ We headed off to go look at the movies, but a few of us got distracted by the small arcade area. And by a few of us, I mean Ross, Arin, and me. There were soo many arcade games! PacMan, Galaga, Street fighter, Space invaders, Contra, air hockey, ect. It was awesome!

_**"Arin, I bet I could beat you at air hockey!"** _

_**"OH, IT'S ON!"**_ As much as I wanted to play some Street Fighter, I decided it would be more fun to watch Ross and Arin battle to the death at air hockey. They were both super focused and determined to win.

_**"I am the fuck'n MASTER at air hockey!"** _

_**"Yeah right! You're going down like a Mother-Fucker!"** _

I watched them play for a while and it seemed like anyones game. First Ross won then Arin won. It all came down to this last game before we had to go pick out a movie. Around the time they started playing for a second time, the rest of our group came over and began watching them play as well.

 ** _"We could always save some money and play arcade games for a few hours instead of picking out different movies..."_** Suzy sighed but also smiled.

_**"Yeah, something tells me they're going to be playing for a loooong time."** _

_**"WHAT THE FUCK?! NO! REMATCH RIGHT NOW!! THAT WAS ABSOLUTE BULLSHIT!"**_ Ross had just beat Arin by one point and was enjoying victory. Arin was having a mental breakdown.

 _ **"OK. One more rematch! Try not to freak out when I beat you!"**_ Arin started cursing under his breath and they began playing again.

 ** _"Why don't we go outside for a little bit and let these two continue their compitition?"_ ** Dan whispered and I nodded. We headed outside and walked to the side of the theatre.

_**"Everything all right?"** _

_**"Yeah. I keep thinking about that guy. I'm just so confused. I don't know what to do."** _

_**"Hey, whatever happens just know you can trust me."** _

_**"I know. I trust you with my life Dan. I would do anything for you."** _

He grinned and gave me his seductive stare. _ **"Anything? Anything at all?"**_

I gave him my own seductive look. **_"Anything."_**

**_"Would you blow me in a movie theate restroom?"_ **

**_"Public bathroom, gross, but yes."_ **

**_"Well! Look at the time! Y'know I could really go for a bathroom break right now!"_ **

**_"Do you seriously want to do that in a public bathroom?"_ **

**_"Why not? It's risky and dangerous! Doesn't that just make it even more hot and sexy?"_ **

**_"Alright Danny Sexbang. I'll play your game. After you!"_ ** I gestured towards the entrance and followed him. Before I went in, I turned around and I could of swore I saw something. I decided to ignore it. After all, there are more important things right now.... like giving my BF a BJ in the bathroom.

We walked in and I glanced over in the arcade area. Everyone was hanging out and apparently Arin and Ross had called it a draw. I tried to hurry, but Suzy noticed me.

_**"[Y/N]! You ready to go? Arin and Ross finally decided to call it quits and they're pretty worn out.."** _

_**"Oh. Well... I guess so.."**_ Dan came over next to me and whispered, **_"But what about the hot-risky blow job? I was soo looking forward to hearing you moan.."_ ** He sent chills down my spine again.

**_"Maybe if your lucky, I'll still let you have your fun."_ **

Dan put his arm around me and we headed over to the rest of our group. Suzy was right. Arin and Ross were totally tired and worn out. Definitly ready for bed. And it seemed like everyone else was pretty tired too. We headed outside and to the car. Once inside I yawned and stared outside. Danny layed his head on my shoulder and snuggled next to me in the back. As we were leaving I could of swore I saw the same guy again. _What is going on?! Is he following us?!_

I tried my best to stay awake, but Dan gave up. I could hear his relaxed breaths hit my neck and it kept giving me chills. After a minute I got used to it and I just listened to the sound of silence. We were all to tired for any conversation except for the good-byes. Me and Barry ended up having to carry Dan to his room before we were able to go to sleep ourselves. After I brushed my hair and my teeth, I yawned and headed for the couch. It was pretty much my bed because there wasn't another room for me to sleep in. I layed down and relaxed. Another night. I know I'll wake up in the middle fo the night again, but at least for now I might be tired enough to get a little rest.

I yawned again. I felt myself drift off to sleep again. It was the usual. The room gets darker, the dream becomes more real, I freak out. Except this time my dream changed. This time I saw the strange guy from earlier. Standing there watching me. I wasn't crazy! I remembered seeing someone at the store in dark clothes, then at the park, then at the theatre, then in my dream! He was real. He was there.

I woke up sweating. There was a knock at the door and I felt my heart beating faster. Apparently a couple of hours had passed and it was just a little after dawn. I got up and headed to the door. _Who would come this early?_

I opened the door and froze.

_Oh my God...._


	10. I won't just vanish

_No no no no no! This isn't real! Wake up! Wake up! This CAN'T be real!_

**_"[Y/N]? Oh my God! [Y/N]! It IS you!"_** I felt myself being engulfed in a tight squeeze. I was frozen in shock and emotions. I was too scared to move or even try.  _Just leave me alone!_ I wanted to push him away. I wanted to slam the door in his face. But I couldn't.

_**"I'm soo sorry! I should of never left you! But the important thing is we're together now and everything will be alright."** _

_Everything will be alright?!_ I could feel my fear turn into rage.

 ** _"Alright? ALRIGHT?! YOU TRIED TO KILL ME! I cared about you! I LOVED you! And you left me to DIE! You can't just come back and expect everything to be 'Alright'!"_  **He stepped backwards in shock. It was the first time I had ever spoke to him like that.

 _ **"Looks like your not the innocent little girl you used to be. Good. But I don't appreciate that little attitude of yours. You might want to fix that when your around me."**_ He pushed me against the door and began kissing me. I pushed him away and wiped my mouth.

_**"What the fuck is wrong with you?! Leave me alone! I HATE you! I'll always hate you!"** _

_**"Oh [Y/N], how you've changed. I'll admit, I love when a girl plays hard to get. It becomes more of a challenge."** _

_**"This isn't your own personal game! You can't just throw me out in the streets and expect me to come crawling back to you whenever you feel like it! I'll never love you again! I already made that mistake and I won't make it again."** _

He grinned and took a step towards me.  ** _"But not as much love. No, I'd describe it more on the lines of lust. Don't be stupid. You think that guy loves you? Cares about you? He'll never love you like I do. What he feels is lust, not your so-called 'Love'."_**

My eyes widened and I stepped back until I couldn't go any farther onto the door.  _Danny? How does he know-...._ Then it hit me straight across the face. Him and the realization. And it hurt!

 _ **"Fuck!"**_ He hit me and I was now on the ground.

 _ **"It was you! You were at the store! And the p-park and the.. the theater! You followed me?!"**_ I could feel myself shattering into a million pieces.  _He saw me. He saw my friends. He followed us. He knows where I live. What if he tries to hurt not only me, but my friends?!_ Tears were forming in my eyes. I felt like my life was over and now I've risked the lives of my friends.

 ** _"I couldn't of let you get away from me that easily. Not again. I love you and I don't plan on giving up until your mine again. I'll be back, so don't think you've gotten rid of me for good. I'll give you some time to re-think your options and come to your senses. You better get your shit together or I'll make you regret it."_** He turned around, got in his car and vanished just-like-that. I was still on the ground, frozen, unmoving. I was to petrified in fear to get up. All my thoughts were drowning me heads to toe. I couldn't think straight and I felt empty. I didn't have the energy for emotion. So I just sat there. Watching.

_I don't know what to do. What CAN I do? My friends are in danger because of me. It's all my fault. But what about Dan? My ex knows about him. He knows he's my boyfriend. He knows where I live. What else does he know?! I feel so hopeless and lost. Extremely confused and exhausted._

I layed down on the ground and curled into a ball.  _I could just die here. Just let the Earth consume me, never to be seen again. I could just forget everything and watch the sky fill with color._

The sun was maybe almost halfway visible over the building across the street. The sky was filled with orange and blue. The world was filling with color and I remember how I used to watch the sun when I was homeless. After he left me. After he changed..

He used to be different. He used to be the love of my life. I would of given everything for him. Too bad he didn't feel the same. It's like he said, 'It's lust. Not love.'. He saw me more as an object. He didn't care about me. He didn't give a shit about me until I was with someone else. Because if he couldn't have me, no one could. In his mind, either He loved me or no one loved me. My choice was to be alone or to be with him. I could feel the cool breeze against my wet cheeks. The water poured from my eyes like a waterfall. My cheek burned like it had the day I ran away from home. I felt my cheek. He left a mark so I wouldn't forget about him or what he said. But how could I just forget him like that? I had nightmares every single night about him. I looked at my hand and the tips of my finders were red.  _Fuck! He must of really been pissed about my 'attitude'. Fucking asshole!_

_I need to talk to someone. I can't tell Dan. He'll freak! I can't tell Barry, he'll tell Dan. Everyone is probably still asleep. SUZY! I'll tell Suzy! She's always been there to help me! I have to tell SOMEONE. And I need them to be on the lookout. I don't want anything bad to happen to them. Oh my God! They're in danger, the people who have cared about me so much..... Because of me. This is all my fault! I need to get to Suzy. Now!_

~~~~~~~~

I hurried to the door and began franticly knocking. I was still in my pajamas, but that wasn't important.  _Please open the door! Suzy! Heeeelp!!!_

The door opened, but it wasn't Suzy.

Arin yawned and looked at me with a tired expression. Poor Arin. He stayed up late trying to beat Ross at air hockey and now I woke him up at the crack of dawn. 

**"[Y/N]?** _**Fuck, what are you doing here so early? W-what the fuck happened to you?!"**  His expression quickly changed from tired to shocked. He opened the door and motioned me to come in. When I came in I looked down and a fuzzy friend rubbed near my leg. It was a little cat and it looked at me with shining eyes._

_**"Mimi! You can hang out with her later! Right now we've got a problem to deal with and I'm pretty sure your cat fur getting on her PJs isn't helping."**_ Arin sighed and looked at me.  _ **"Just try to ignore her. So... What happened?"**_

_**"Well remember when I freaked out and I told everyone about my past?"** _

_**"Yeah."** _

_**"And remember how I had a boyfriend that left me to die and what-not?"** _

_**"Complete douche. Got sent to jail I believe? Go on."** _

_**"Well he has apparently been stalking me and I found out this morning when he confronted me and hit me across the face."** _

Arin was quiet for a moment while he processed everything.  _ **"So he just came up to you, told you he's stalking you, smacked you upside the head, then left?"**_

_**"Well, that's why I came here. He said he would be back and if I refused to be with him he would make me regret it. He followed me at the park and I'm worried he'll try to hurt any of you. Or even Dan.."** _

_**"Fuck dude.. This is serious. Maybe we should call the cops?"** _

_**"I don't know. Are you sure that's a good idea?"** _

_**"Better than sitting around doing nothing."** _

_**"..... Alright. I'll call the cops and tell them everything later.…Arin?"** _

_**"Yeah?"** _

_**"Please don't tell Dan. I'm afraid he'll freak out and I don't want to scare him."** _

_**"OK. I won't tell him, but I think you should. Your his girlfriend and I think he deserves to know about this. He might freak out a little bit, but that's just because he cares about you. This is really serious and I know I would be pretty pissed if Suzy hid something this crazy from me."** _

_**"I'll think about it... Can you tell Suzy about what happened too? I want both of you to be safe and keep an eyes out for each other."** _

_**"Of course. Want me to tell the others too?"** _

_**"Yeah. I think I need to tell Dan on my own. I hope everything gets better. This is so fucked up. I put everyone I care about in danger. I'm so sorry Arin."**_ I began crying again and Arin gave me a small hug.

_**"Hey, don't say that! It's not your fault! Everything will get better. We'll all work this out together as a team. Why don't you go home and get some rest? Or talk to Dan. I'll tell everyone later, but it's too early to start any drama now."** _

_**"Thanks Arin. Your awesome."** _

_**"Duh. I guess your sort of awesome.. Just not as awesome as me."**_ Arin smirked and I gave him a playful push.

_**"So if I'm sort-of awesome, does that mean Ross is sort-of funny?"** _

_**"Well... That's a whole other story entirely!"** _

I chuckled and headed back home. Arin made me feel better, but thoughts still went through my mind. I was worried and scared. 

_You can do this. Dan will understand. Arin will help warn the others. Your not alone. You have friends. You have a family now. I'll do anything to protect them. I'll never love my ex. I hate him and I always will. I'll always love Dan and I never want to leave him. But if it came down to it, I'd do anything to keep them safe._


	11. Missing

I walked into the house and threw myself onto the couch. I felt so sore and tired. I just wanted a few minutes of rest! So much has happened in so little time, it's too much to deal with all at once! I sighed and rubbed my head. _No! No time to rest! You have to tell Barry and Dan everything! No secrets! You promised! This is serious and I don't want them to freak if the police come over... beter to explain now then later._ I groaned and sat up. I turned around and saw Barry coming in from the next room.

 _ **"OH MY GOD! [Y/N]! ARE YOU OK?! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"**_ I jumped and Barry ran over and hugged me super tight.

 ** _"Barry! Calm down! Of course I'm ok!"_** Barry ran his fingers through his hair and looked around confused.

_**"Where's Dan?"** _

_**"You don't know?"** _

_**"No. He left to go look for you! He told me to wait here in case you came back and to call the others and ask if they had any idea where you went."** _

_**"What?! Why would he just leave like that?!"** _

_**"We thought something happened to you! And apparently something did happen to you."** _

_**"I know! I know! I'll explain what happened later! Where do you think Dan went to?"** _

_**"Dan was in such a hurry-.... but I think he said something about getting a call. Yeah! That's it! He got a call from this guy and he said you were hurt and he just called our number from your phone."** _

My heart sank within seconds. _W-wha-what..? Oh my God.. that bastard stole my phone!_

 **_"S-some... guy?"_  **All color drained from my face.

**_"Yeah. [Y/N] you don't look so good. Is there something going on that I don't know about? You promised to tell me when ever you needed help. I can only help if you talk to me."_ **

**_"It's h-him.. my ex. He came here this morning and hit me- said he'd be back. WE HAVE TO FIND DAN!"_ **

**_"Wait. The guy you told us about? The guy that almost killed you? He was HERE?! Just this morning?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"_**

**_"I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU! THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW!!  Barry I need you to call the others and ask if they've seen Dan!"_ **

**_"Ok. I'll try to hurry.. Wait what are you doing?!"_ **

**_"Barry this is all my fault! I have to go look for him! He could be hurt because of me!"_ **

**_"I understand. And It's not your fault. It's that douche-ex-boyfriend-guy."_ **

I probably would've smiled at Barry's support.... That is, If my best friend wasn't in COMPLETE DANGER!

**_"Thanks Barry. I'll try to be careful, but I can't promise. You know that right?"_ **

Barry took a deep breath. He looked worried and scared. _**"Just.... be careful."**_

 _ **"I will Barry. I'll do everything I can to keep my family safe."**_ I quickly hugged Barry and ran out the door. I turned around and glanced at my home.

 _I might never see this place again. I might never see Barry again. I might never hear the soothing voice of Dan. Oh God! Please don't let me be too late. Please!_ I had no idea where to look first. I started off by looking down the streets for any sign of his car. I couldn't find anything. I kept looking and looking and still nothing. I heard a small familiar noise and I stopped. I looked over and realized it was my phone. There was a text. From Dan. It was an address not far from where I was.

I drove as fast as I could to get there and my heart felt like it was actually going to explode! When I finally got to the house, I rushed out of my car and tried to find any sign of him.

I heard the small sound again. It was another text.

** "Let's trade. You for him. Better hurry! Time's running out!" **

I answered back as fast as I could. _**"I'll do whatever you want. Just don't hurt him!"**   _

It took a minute and the door opened. He let go of Dan but kept a gun pointed at him. Dan ran towards me and hugged me.

_**"[Y/N]! What are you doing?!"** _

_**"I'll do anything to protect you or anyone else I care about. I love you Dan. I love you more than anything."**   _I started crying and holding him tighter. He did the same.

**_"I love you too. I can't just let you do this! I won't! I won't let you do this!"_ **

**_"Dan. I promised Barry I would keep you safe. I promised myself you would be ok. YOUR my life Dan! I'll think of something. Anything. I just need to make sure you stay safe."_** I stopped our hug and headed towards the door. My ex had the gun pointing at me so I couln't run away. When I was only a few feet from him, he pointed the gun back at Dan and pulled the trigger.

I felt like my life was snatched from my hands in _One.Single.Moment._

 


	12. Last breathe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter? Let's see how this goes...

**Dan's POV**

**~~~~~~~~~~**

**"NOO!!"** There was loud bang and everything seemed to become a blur. Everything happened so fast! I could hear the sound of police cars coming closer. The next thing I knew, there were police taking that fucker to jail. He had a blank expression on his face mixed with rage. I ignored everything else except [Y/N]. I held onto her and looked into her beautiful eyes. There were tears in her eyes and I could feel the tears in mine.

 _ **"No! Y-you can't! You can't l-leave me! Not like this! This-this wasn't supposed to happen! Please don't leave me.. you can't leave me! I love you! I love you too much for you to just leave me like this! So sudden.This can't be the end. It'll be ok. Just s-stay with me! Please! There's help on the way! We'll all be here for you! Oh God. Just- just...."**_ My heart was being beaten with a hammer over and over. Every word hurt and every second felt like Hell. It hurt too much to bare. The pain. It hurt so fucking bad and I couldn't make it stop! To see her so scared. She held onto me and I held onto her. The stain growing on my shirt didn't matter to me. I just wanted her close. To hear her voice again. Her laugh. To see her smile.

_**"Why would you do this?!"** _

_**"Because I....I lo-love you. I promised.. Barry.. I'd keep you s-safe..."** _ It hurt so bad seeing her like this. She tried to grab the gun from her Ex. He turned it and shot her. He hit her right in her stomach. Now here I was, holding her as her blood stained most of my shirt. It hurt so much. I saw her as she fell. She hit her head straight on the steps.

My mouth was dry, but my face was soaked from the water than ran down my face. **_"It should of been me! I should've done something! ANYTHING! Oh fuck.. I- I don't know what to do! I need you [Y/N]! I can't be without you! I-I need you! Please don't leave me! Pl... please."_** I leaped back and followed the paramedics into the vehicle where they carried [Y/N]. I held onto her hand and I didn't dare let go until we reached the hospital.

I couldn't stop pacing back and forth in front of the door. _Fuck! I need to see her! I need her to be safe!_ I finally noticed how busy the hospital was and decided it was for the best to sit down out of the way. I ran my hands through my hair. _This is my fault! This never would of happened if I would of just stayed home! I'm such an idiot. God damn it!_ I rubbed my eyes and placed my head into my palms. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up.

 _ **"Oh God! Arin! I don't know what to do! I'm so worried.. oh man, I fucked up so bad."** _ I cried into Arin's shoulders and he held me tight. I opened my eyes and saw everyone else there. Everyone was worried and scared. Suzy had small amounts of mascara smeared near her eyes, Barry's eyes were slightly red and everyone else seemed too mixed with emotions to choose just one. Some angry and sad, but most were worried.

**_"Don't start that bull-shit with me Daniel! This is NOT your fault! Think about [Y/N]! Think about how pissed she would be if she heard you blaming yourself for something you couldn't control! You went to go look for her because you thought she was in danger. You love her. We all know you love her and she knows it too. Do you really think she would want to hear you blaming yourself like this?"_ **

**_"Ok. Your right. She would be pissed about me blaming myself. It's just so hard NOT to blame myself for what happened"_**

**_"I_ ** **_f you think like that, you could probably blame anyone for what happened. You might think you had a choice, but when that shit happens right in the moment... you really don't have a choice. You did what you could. You stayed with her all the way here."_ **

**_"Thanks Arin."_ **

**_"No problem. Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be ok...."_** Arin's voice trailed off unsure. I was so worried, but Arin always seemed to know how to make me feel better. I sat back down and a few others sat down as well. We waited and waited for an answer. I looked around the room at all my friends and it broke my heart even more.

Suzy was now the one walking back and forth while Arin tried to comfort her. Kevin had this sad look on his face and he just stared at the floor lost in thought. Holly was sobbing into Ross' shirt and he held her close. It reminded me of what had happened. Me holding [Y/N] as I looked into her eyes. I felt like I was going to vom (means vomit btw). I wasn't the only one who looked sick. I looked next to me and Barry was leaned over with his hands covering his face.

 ** _"Hey Bear. Come here."_** I wrapped Barry into a hug and he hugged me back.

**_"Your not the only one who feels guilty. I told her to be careful. I told her to be safe and this happens! Ugggghhhh.. I feel like shit."_ **

**_"Well to be honest, you and me both feel like shit and probably look like shit too."_** We shared a small smile, but it didn't last long. 

**_"Y'know, [Y/N] mentioned you. She told me how she promised you she would keep me safe."_ **

Barry looked at me and gave a small grin. **_"Looks like she kept her promise."_**

I sighed. **_"I still wish it was me in there and not her."_**

 ** _"Don't say that! Everything she did was for you. She loves you Dan."_** I looked over and saw Arin holding Suzy. _I may be her boyfriend... but Suzy's her BEST friend! Oh Suzy... I know how you feel.._

I looked over and noticed a doctor. I jumped out of my chair and the questions began to flood my mind. **_"Is [Y/N] ok?! Please tell me she's ok!"_**

The doctor looked through the papers on his clipboard and looked at me.  ** _"Mr. Avidan...?"_**  

I began nodding frantically.

_**"There's** _ **_some good news and some bad news."_ **

I took a deep breath. **_"Is she.... alive?"_**

 ** _"That's the good news. She'll live."_** I sighed in relief and so did everyone else. Arin put his hand on my shoulder and looked at the doctor with a serious expression.

**_"So, what's the bad news?"_ **

The doctor continued to read his notes. **_"Ms.[Y/N] seems to have Retrograde amnesia."_**

**_"Retrograde amnesia?"_ **

**_"Retrograde amnesia is when the patient cannot remember events that occured before his or her trauma, but can usually remember events that happen after."_ **

The room was silent. I honestly didn't know what to think. _She's alive and that's all that matters. She's going to be ok._

**_"Thanks for everything doctor. Do you think we could visit [Y/N] now?"_ **

**_"It might be best if only a few go in at a time. Just so it's not as overwhelming. Just remember, she doesn't remember anything except that she's in a hospital surrounded by strangers. Try to take it one day at a time and her memory might one day come back. But don't be too sure, her memory might never come back. Just go down the hallway and head left at the second hall. There should be a nurse. She'll tell you the room number."_ **

**_"Oh thank you so much!"_ ** Suzy gave the doctor a quick hug and we began hurrying towards her room.

_She's alive, but she doesn't remember me. She doesn't remember anything. She might never remember. So I guess it's up to us to make new memories!_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just kidding! I'm not ending the story just yet! You thought I was, didn't you? Well to be honest I thought this would be the last chapter, but instead I chose to do this instead. Should I continue this story from Danny's POV a little longer or do you think I should go back to [Y/N] POV? :3


	13. Friend

**Suzy's POV**

As soon as the door was open I was rushing over to the bedeside. I held onto [Y/N]'s hand and i looked at her sleeping face. Her eyes were dark from the lack of sleep and the rest of her was scary pale. She had a bandage across her forehead, covering the injury I really didn't want to see. I just looked at her and it made me want to cry all over again. My makeup was already ruined and I really needed to calm down! I just felt so bad....

 ** _"Oh [Y/N]... You came over to my house for help and I wasn't there for you. Look at you. It hurts me to see you like this. I'm your friend and I-..... I should of been there for you! I- I'm.. I'm so sorry... I feel horrible. And now you... you won't even remember me.. You won't remember ANYONE! I'm sorry..."_** I began sobbing and I felt Arin's hand on my shoulder. I jumped up and clung onto him. I started to sob into his shoulder and I knew this would make my makeup even more horrifying. I turned back around and faced her. Arin had his arm around me and I had my head rested on him.

 ** _"Suzy this isn't your fault! And it's not your fault either Dan! You couldn't of done anything to prevent this! It depends on how you look at the situation. Because when you really think about it, everyone including me could take the blame.  I could say it was my fault because I talked to her this morning and I should've called the police sooner. But no one is to blame... except her asshole ex boyfriend and he's getting what he deserves!"_   ** Arin looked at me and Danny, then to [Y/N]. Arin looked so tired and stressed. It was weird seeing him act so different, but what he said really helped.

 ** _"Ok. Your right. I won't blame myself anymore. Thanks Arin."_** I leaned over and kissed his cheek. I held him in a hug and continued to look at [Y/N]. I sighed.

**_"Don't worry Danny. She's going to be ok. Your here for her."_ **

**_"Like I was when she got hurt...? Yeah right. She doesn't deserve me. I fucked up. I fucked up soo badly Suzy.."_** Danny mumbled but he didn't bother to look up.

**_"Dude! What did I just say? It's not your fault! She's going to be fine."_ **

**_"Fine? FINE?! LOOK AT HER ARIN!! YOU THINK SHE'S GOING TO BE FINE?! SHE WON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING!! SHE WON'T-......she won't remember me.."_** I could see Danny's eyes wattering up again and Arin was startled at first, but he softed up and came next to Danny.

_To be honest it scared me too. Danny wasn't really the "easily-angered" type of person. But I don't blame him. I wanted to scream too. When Arin called me and told me what happened I wanted to scream at every person around me. It was unfair. Why did someone like [Y/N] deserve this? She didn't deserve all the things she's been through. She didn't deserve this..._

_**"Dan. Don't say things like that. You WERE there for her!  Fuck dude, your here for her right now! I don't even want to imagine what might of happened to her if you weren't there for her. She's going to live and that's what's important."** _

Danny sighed and looked at Arin.  _**"Thanks man. I'm sorry for yelling at you. It's just... so much to deal with."** _

_**"I know. It's alright."** _

_**"She might not remember you in her memory, but she does in her heart. I just know it! She loves you Danny! And if her memory doesn't come back, you'll just have to use your Sexbang smooth moves to whoo her again! She fell for you once, she'll fall for you again! Just think of it as you getting to meet her all over again."** _ I smiled and Danny chuckled. I looked over at Arin and he began smiling that evil grin I knew all too well.. _What are you planning....?_ Danny got a nervous look on his face and stared at Arin too.

**_"Oh no... What are you thinking now?"_ **

**_"OOOOH NOOOTHING!"_ **

**_"That's the voice you always use when you ARE planning something.."_ **

**_"Oh, it's nothing really!  Just... remember when I told [Y/N] about NSP?"_ **

**_"Yeah, What does tha-.... oh no."_ **

**_"Oh yeah."_ **

**_"Arin. Please don't."_ **

**_"Oh don't worry! This time I'll plan something crazy and I might even have the help of the others! This won't be nearly as friendly as it was last time! Get ready Dan. For some... NINJA SEX PARTY!!"_ **

**_"DUDE! SHUT UP! People will hear you!"_ **

**_"MY FRIEND DAN AVIDAN IS IN A BAND CALLED NINJA SEX PARTY!! Oh dude I can't wait. This time it will be SOO much more embarassing... for you!"_** Arin smiled and posed in triumph while Danny groaned.

 ** _"Suzy, please control your man!"_   **Danny looked at me with pleading eyes.

I shrugged my shoulders. _**"He sounds pretty determined. And I don't think even I can stop him from this plan."**_ Danny sighed and glared at Arin.

I looked over at [Y/N] and smiled. **_"Looks like we've got a handful to deal with."_** Danny and Arin both looked at [Y/N] and slightly smiled too.

 The door quietly opened and I turned around to see Barry. ** _"Hey, just checking in to see if everything's all right. I thought I heard yelling, but I wasn't sure. The doctor said everything seems to be alright with [Y/N], she still has memory of basic human abilities or... school stuff? Just not people or events. But he said the rest of us can probably come in, just maybe one at a time so it's not so overwhelming to her.."_**

_He looked better than he did earlier, but he still looked pale and red around his eyes. Arin was right, everyone seemed to be blaming themselves. I can tell Barry is thinking that way every time he looks at her._

**_"Hey, look on the bright side!"_** Everyone looked at me confused and slightly shocked. **_"Look at her. She's finally getting some sleep. No more nightmares. No more horrible memories-"_**

**_"Well actually, no memories at all..."_ **

**_"God damn it Ross! Don't be so negative! I know it's bad, but we have to make the best of this situation!"_** Holly poked her head in the room soon after Ross.

**_"Holly! She's in a hospital! Don't you think she'll freak when she wakes up surrounded by people she doesn't know in a place she's never been in?"_ **

_"That's why we have to be here for her. No more nightmares. No more bad memories. We'll all be here for her, to help her make new memories. We'll make this better."_ I looked back to [Y/N]. **_"I promise. We'll make this better."_**

 ** _"I promise too. There's no way I'm leaving you until you get better [Y/N]. I love you and I hope you have good dreams."_** Danny bent over and kissed [Y/N]'s head. It made me want to start crying all over again.

 ** _"So I guess we'll all just hang out in here until the doctor tells us otherwise?"_** Kevin smiled and sat in one of the chairs in the room.

_**"Sounds good to me."** _

**_"Same here."_ ** Ross and Barry sat down in the chairs next to Kevin. Holly came over next to me and smiled.

**_"It's going to take alot more than a few doctors to make me leave! I'm staying here with you and [Y/N]. Like you said, we've got to stay here until she gets better! And I'm sure she would want her two girl friends here to help!"_ **

**_"And Boyfriend!"_ ** Danny smiled and raised his one free arm.

**_"Yeah! And I'm sure it won't be too overwhelming as long as we all keep our distance and try not to crowd her."_ **

**_"Agreed!"_ ** Arin grinned. **_"OH! Heey Rooooss! Baaary! Keevin! Have I told you my brilliant plan? I could always use suggestions!"_** Arin walked over to the three and they began chuckling. I looked over at Danny and he facepalmed. Holly looked at me confused and I explained. Soon everyone was smiling and giggling... well Danny was just smiling and rolling his eyes at Arin.

 _ **"W-wha..? W-what's going on?"** _ I jumped and looked over at [Y/N]. She was... awake. I wanted to hug her but I tried to restrain myself. _Don't scare her. She doesn't remember you and I'm sure your makeup is not really making a good first impression._ She looked scared and worried. It hurt seeing her like this. She looked at her hands, which were currently being held by both me and Danny. She looked from person to person.

 ** _"Hi. My name is Suzy. Don't be scared, we're your friends and we're here to help you."_** I gave a huge smile and backed up a little. **_"Sorry about my makeup. I know I look like a mess. Don't worry, this isn't like, my usual makeup or anything."_** I could feel her grip loosen a little bit and she smiled. _Her smile. She's smiling at me!_  I felt super warm and fuzzy inside!

 _ **"Hi. Nice to meet you. I'm-... I-... I don't know who I am... Do-... do you know?"** _ Her smile faded and she looked around the room at everyone again.

 ** _"Your name is [Y/N]. Your an awesome, funny, extremly weird girl. Everyone currently in this room is your friend and we all care about you! You got injured and you lost your memory. I know it's alot to take in, but we're all here for you! So don't worry!"_** Danny gave his "Sexbang smile" and winked at her. [Y/N] smiled and I'm pretty sure I saw a small hint of red forming on her cheeks? _This was adorable. **"Oh! I'm Danny by the way, but you usually call me Dan."** _ He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and stood up.

_**"Sup, I'm Arin! And this lovely- well USUALLY lovely girl, is my wife. Like Dan said, we're all here for you! We're a team!"** _

_**"Hello, I'm Holly! If you ever need time away from these guys, just tell me or Suzy and the three of us can always have some girl time."** _

_**"BORING! OR you could always have some real fun, and we can plan some pranks- I mean... NOTHING!"** _ Ross smiled at [Y/N] and she smiled back. _Ross! Don't you dare!_ I glared at Ross. He just smiled and waved. Barry got up and came near the bed. He grinned and waved.

**_"So, did you sleep well?"_ **

**_"Yeah. I think so. What's your name?"_ **

**_"My name's Barry. And I think it would be best to tell you now, that you live with me and Dan. But don't worry, we're all buddies and we get along. But I would say you and Dan get along especially well. Right Dan?"_** Arin gave Barry a thumbs up and Dan ran his fingers through his hair.

 ** _"Well uh- yeah. We're super close.. I'll just be uh.. right back."_** Danny took Arin into the hall. [Y/N] looked confused but continued to meet everyone.

**_"Hey I'm Kevin. We haven't really gotten to hang out too much, but I definitly consider you my friend. And this is Ross."_ **

**_"Hi. It's really nice to meet all of you. You all seem so friendly!"_ **

I smiled. **_"The doctor should be here to check on you soon, but don't worry they're good people and they just want to make sure your healthy. It still might be a few days before you can leave though.. But I promise I'll stay here with you until your better! Danny isn't in here, but he said he's not leaving either."_**

 ** _"The rest of us might have to leave every-so-often, but we'll come visit when ever we can! That's a promise!"_** Holly smirked and put her arm around Ross.

**_"Thank you so much! Do you think I'll ever remember anything?"_ **

It was silent for a minute and I sighed. _ **"I'm not sure."**_

_What if her memory DOES come back? What if she starts having those horrible nightmares again? That could happen. It's always a possibility. Well if that's the case, I'll be there to help her. Whatever happens, I just want her to be happy._

 

 

 

 


	14. Keep it a secret!

**Arin's POV **

_**"Hey dude, what's up?"** _ Dan had led me out into the hallways and he had the word "depressed" written all over his face.

**_"Do you think maybe-... well I-..."_ **

**_"You... what? Dan, talk to me."_** Dan sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. _Geez, what's got him so stuttered?_

**_"Do you think you guys could maybe keep the whole "Me and [Y/N] having a relationship" thing a secret from her? I know it's super important and we shouldn't keep it from her, but..."_ **

**_"But you might think it's a little too much to tell her so sudden?"_ ** Dan looked up and smiled.

**_"Yeah! I kind of want to do what Suzy mentioned. Y'know, like make her fall in love with me all over again. I don't want her to feel like she's SUPPOSED to like me just because she used to. I want her to ACTUALLY care about me."_ **

I smiled and put an arm around his neck. **_"Your own personal romance story, how cute! They grow up so fast!"_ ** I wiped away the fake tears and messed with his hair.  ** _"Ok. I'll let you enjoy your love story.... but me and the others are still going to embarrass you with the whole NSP thing."_**

**_"No! Arin! Don't!"_ **

**_"It's too late Dan. I've already started planning!"_ **

**_"PLANNING?! What do you mean planning?!"_ **

**_"That's for me to know and for you to find out!"_** Dan groaned and I smiled. We opened the door and started to head back into the room. [Y/N] was sitting up in bed talking to the others like everything was normal. Suzy had finally removed the messed up makeup. _THANK GOD! Nah, she's beautiful with or without makeup._

**_"SOO, how's everything so far [Y/N]? You feeling alright?"_ **

**_"Yeah. I think so .... Arin?"_ ** _Sweet! She remembered my name! SEE! Things are already starting to get better._

**_"Yep! But can you remember everyone else in this room? Hmmm?"_ **

She started looking around and studying everyone for a second. **_"That's Suzy. That's ... Holly. Um, Barry. Kevin. Ross-"_**

 ** _"Yes! She remembered my name! That's so cool!"_** Ross was jumping around like a maniac and Dan had this anxious look on his face. _Like when your watching a suspense movie and it gets super intense. Like edge-of-your-seat type of expression._

 ** _"Do you... do you remember my name?"_** [Y/N] studied Dan super deep in though for a moment.

She smiled. **_"Hmm let me see..."_**

There was an awkward few seconds of silence. Everyone was looking from her to Dan. _**"I'm going to guess... Danny. Or I guess I called you Dan, huh?"**_

I started grinning and I looked at Dan. He started smiling super big and he looked like he was going to tear up a little. He rushed over and gave her a huge hug.

 ** _"Dude, you don't know how TOTALLY AWESOME it feels hearing you say my name again! You had me worried there. I would of felt horrible if you remembered everyone else's name except mine."_** They stopped hugging and they both smiled awkwardly at each other.

_**"I wouldn't do that! Your my friend and I care about you- ALL of you! I'll do everything I can to keep you guys in my memory for the rest of my life. I promise I'll try my best. I don't want to forget any of you ever again."** _

_(A/N - I know I know! There are alot of promises in this story! If I'd known, I would of named this story "Promises" instead, but I didn't so whatever)_

The doctors had come into the room and did a few tests. They said everything is going to be alright, but [Y/N] needs some time for her wound to heal before she can go home.  _Hey! Barry might have a little editing to do with Kevin. Dan will be up here with Suzy and [Y/N]. I could always invite Ross and all of us would have some time to start our devious plan! YES!_

**_"Hey Kevin, Barry! Don't you guys have some episodes to work on?"_ **

**_"I think so.."_ ** They both looked at me and wondered what my point was.

**_"Hey Ross, wanna hang out with us later?"_ **

**_"Uh sure. I guess?"_ **

Holly looked from Ross to me with a questioning expression plastered on her face. **_"Arin. What's going on?"_**

 ** _"Well Barry and Kevin have to edit and I thought Ross might want to hang out while the three of you stay here with [Y/N]. I'm sure she would want her girlfriends and- uh Dan, here to hang out with her. Right [Y/N]"_** I looked at [Y/N] and she simply smiled.

 ** _"If you guys have some work, I'm fine with it! Wait, edit? What exactly is your job?"_** [Y/N] tilted her head to the side.

**_"Oh. We host an internet show on Youtube. No big deal. Just more than a million subscribers!"_ **

She still looked confused. **_"Umm... what's Youtube?"_** _What's Youtube?! How does she- ooooh yeeeah! I guess she did lose her memory..._

 ** _"I'll explain everything later. I think we better go."_** We smiled and gave the four of them a hug goodbye.

**_"We'll visit when we can. Get to feeling better [Y/N]!"_ **

**_"Thanks Arin!"_**

_Flawless. She said it and didn't even hesitate! Maybe her memory is getting better! I wonder if she'll ever remember her past.. I hope she doesn't remember Ninja Sex Party until AFTER my brilliant plan. Now, what to DO for my brilliant plan..._

 


	15. Plans

** Kevin's POV **

_**"Seriously Arin?"** _

_**"Dude! I'm telling you this game is bull-shit!"** _

I groaned. Barry and I were finishing up some episodes and I just witnessed Arin die like, fifty times on Mario. _HE LITERALLY WALKED OFF THE EDGE!!! On the bright side, he didn't ask for me to edit a death counter. Pretty sure I'd be dead right now._

**_"Arin. You leaped straight into death. Sure the game might not have the BEST controls, but you can't blame THAT death on the game!"_ **

**_"IT'S NOT MY FAULT! IT'S FUCKING MARIO'S FAULT!"_ **

**_"OK! OK! I'm almost done editing anyways. Hey Barry, you almost done?"_** Barry was sitting at the other computer. _He looks better than he did earlier. Then again, I guess everyone does._

 ** _"Yeah. Almost. Are you having fun editing Mario?"_   **Barry smirked.

**_"Psh! I'd probably have more fun if you let me edit some Bloodborne instead of watching Arin force Mario to commit suicide.."_ **

**_"Again... NOT MY FAULT!"_ **

**_"Sure Arin. So what did you want to talk about?"_ **

**_"Well I thought we should talk more about the details on how to embarrass Dan."_** Arin smiled and Barry came over. Ross soon came into the room and we all started brainstorming ideas.

 ** _"What if we have the hospital play it on the speakers?"_ ** Ross sat down and waited for our reply.

 _ **"I love everything about that plan except one thing."** _ Ross looked at Arin confused. **_"What?"_**

 ** _"Pretty sure the hospital won't let us play music by a band called Ninja Sex Party on the speakers..."_ ** Ross looked down at the floor and sighed. **_"Right..."_**

**_"Well, last time we played the songs in the car. I really like Ross' plan, but I don't think they'd let us do that. Any ideas Kevin?"_ **

I thought for a long moment. _Hmmm.. What to do. What to do. What would embarrass a guy like Danny even more than last time. It needs to be hilarious. THAT'S IT!_

 ** _"I got it!! I thought of a plan that's so full-proof it just might work! And the best part is... we'll get the whole thing on camera."_** A huge evil-grin spread across my face. _If this works, it will be SO awesome!_

**_"Alright Kevin. Explain you brilliant plan to us. It better be good."_ **

**_"Oh Arin. It will be SOO good! You'll love it! Ok so here's my plan..."_ **

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! No spoilers! Guess you'll have to read on to figure out Kevin's plan! ;p


	16. Text

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided the guys need some time to figure out details to their plan, so we're going back to the hospital!

**Holly's POV **

_**"Suzy, do you have any idea what the others are up to? I feel like they're doing alot more than just hanging out and editing video's."** _

_**"Well, I know Arin wanted to find a way of embarrassing Danny."** _

_**"That explains it. So how long does [Y/N] have to stay in the hospital?"** _

_**"They said she can leave when her stiches heal. So.. I'm not really sure. They said it's coming along good so it shouldn't be too long."** _

_Suzy and I had decided to give Dan and [Y/N] a little time alone, so we were just bored out in the hallway. Apparently Dan didn't want [Y/N] to know about their relationship. I decided not to question it, but I also felt like it was a major thing to hide from her. He has to tell her eventually... Right?_

**_"Think they've had enough alone time?"_ **

**_"Yeah. It's not very happy to see people being rushed down hallways. Let's go."_ **

**_"After you!"_** We walked in and the two were just joking around like normal. _It was so nice to hear laughter and see smiles again! Today had been a really stressful day and I hope the rest of the day goes by with ease.._

**_"So Arin and Ross played this game called uh... air hockey? And Arin got super pissed because Ross beat him?"_ **

**_"Yep. And before that we all went to the park and you saw this cute little bird."_ **

I cleared my throat and looked at Dan with a serious expression. **_"It's called a Tree Swallow. More specifically, a Juvenile Tree Swallow. Oh and by the way, a Juvenile is a baby."_**

[Y/N]'s eyes got wide and she leaned up with excitement. **_"Really?! I saw a baby bird? That sounds... totally rad! Is that it Dan?"_**

Suzy and I glared at Dan and he began laughing. _ **"I was just- just joking [Y/N]! Totally rad is an older term for awesome. You should probably stick to saying awesome in public because most people don't use that phrase these days."** _ Dan started calming down, but was having a really hard time trying not to laugh. _Seriously? You taught her "Totally Rad"?!_

 ** _"Oh. Uh... Awesome!"_** [Y/N] giggled and looked at Dan. _She was looking at Dan for a moment then started smiling. Suzy was right! Even when she lost her memory, she still seemed to like him! I guess he really knows how to use his sexbang charm... Yep, that's definitly weird to think to myself.._

**_"AWW! This is like an adorable family reunion!"_ **

**_"Or just like seeing a long lost friend after YEARS!"_ **

Suzy and I grinned at both of them. They looked at each other, accidently made that awkward eye to eye contact, blushed, then looked away at the same time. _This really was like a romance... well with the others around I'd see it more as a romantic comedy except without the romantic and it's just them laughing at their own corny jokes._

**_"It kind of does feel like meeting a long missed friend. I can't believe I could forget my entire life in such an instant. It feels unreal. Like all of this is a dream and I'll wake up fine at any second. There are certain things that seem familiar, but I'm not sure. What was my life like before all this happened to me?"_ **

_I looked over at Dan and Suzy. They didn't seem to happy about the subject and neither did I. We should tell her... but what if she starts having nightmares again?_

**_"It's a long story.. I'm not sure you'd want to hear it..."_ **

**_"It's a pretty rough thing to talk about. Of all the things you could know, I just don't want you to know everything bad that's happened. Let's just say before you met us, it didn't seem too good."_ **

**_"Besides, we're living our own story right now! We're creating our own memories together. Let's focus on the present. Not the past. And the future.... well let's just say maybe."_ **

She looked at us then nodded in agreement. _She seems alot less persistant now. I miss having her full of questions and really showing her opinion on things.._

Ross:

Hey!

Holly:

You guys left in a rush. What are you up to?

Ross:

Just something hilarious and awesome. Don't worry you'll like it. It's nothing bad! Just going to embarrass Danny a little. Like how Arin did in the car when he showed [Y/N] NSP!

Holly:

So because [Y/N] forgot everything, Arin now has another chance to try something different than last time?

Ross:

Yep. And this time Kevin, Barry, and I get to help create the plan!

Holly:

So what is the plan?

Ross:

It's a suprise! But don't worry! We'll get it all on video!

Holly:

Fine. Just don't make a mess and don't do it at our house!!

Ross:

No problem! The plan involves a place a little more entertaining than our house. I'll just say that the plan will get recorded on video, it won't be at our house, and it will happen some time after [Y/N] gets out of the hospital. If we're lucky, everyone will be there to see it happen in person! Oh, I can't wait to see the look on [Y/N]'s face!! It's going to be awesome!

Holly:

You mean Totally rad?

Ross:

What?

Holly:

Sorry. Inside Joke. Have fun, love you!

Ross:

We will! Love you too! See you when you get back!

Holly:

K

I looked up and I saw a doctor walk in. Suzy came next to me and sat down on the chair. [Y/N] looked at us then the doctor. Apparently it was a different doctor than the one we'd met earlier.

 _ **"It's alright. She's here to make sure your healthy and she'll help you go home ASAP! Er- As Soon As Possible!"** _ Suzy smiled and [Y/N] seemed to ease up and follow the doctor's instructions. _She was doing really well. I just don't like how obedient she's being._ Dan was standing next to the bed on the other side of the doctor.

_**"Think she'll get to go home soon?"** _

_**"Everything seems healthy. I would say if she's lucky, she might get to go home tomarrow. But she'll still have to come back in a few weeks to remove the stitches. You doing ok Miss [Y/N]?"** _

_**"Yes. Thank you for your help!"** _

The doctor smiled and looked at the notes on the clipboard. **_"I'll be back to check on you later. Right now I think you-... actually ALL of you look like you need some rest! Just press the button if you need anything."_** The doctor began leaving. Before the doctor walked out the door, she turned and waved.

 _She seemed friendly. And she seems very professional too, so that's good._ I looked out the window. _Wow. When did it get so late?_ I yawned.

 ** _"Good thing there's a couch. I'm so tired I could pass out."_** I got out my phone and began texting Ross again.

Holly:

Mind watching after our animal friends for the night?

Ross:

What? Are you just going to stay up there for the night?

Holly:

Yeah. The doctor said she MIGHT get to go home tomarrow, so I was going to stay here with Dan and Suzy. One night won't hurt!

Ross:

UGH!! Fine! Love you. Good night.

Holly:

Night! <3 U

**_"Looks like you've got another roomate for the night. Now if you don't mind me, I'll be over here. Passed out asleep. Good night."_ **

**_"Night Holly!"_ **

**_"Sweet dreams."_ **

**_"Have amazing dreams of birds and dinosaurs."_ **

**_"Sure. I will definitly dream of dinosaurs!"_** I layed down on the couch and began to snuggle into the blanket. Didn't take long before I fell asleep.

 _So much has happened today. Man, you never really know when your life's gonna end. She could of died, but she some how lived! It's crazt to think about, but best not to dwell on it too much. Let's just say she's alive and she's happy._ I let out a deap breath and began to relax.

_Sweet dreams [Y/N]._

 

 

 


	17. The race is on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. So I've never had any experience with memory loss, so this is new to me. I like to do a little research to make my stories a little accurate and more realistic (slightly). So if any information doesn't seem accurate, just-maybe go with it. 
> 
> Retrograde Amnesia-  
> This type of amnesia happens after a disease or injury to the brain that involves the hippocampus and the median temporal lobes. This type of amnesia renders the patient incapable of recollecting events that happened before the onset of amnesia. Assuming the patient is an average age of 25, early childhood memories (such as five years or younger) are generally considered 'safe’, and effected memories increase leading up to the onset of the disease. This type of amnesia is also called 'long-term’ memory loss.
> 
> So that's some of the information I got from a website about the amnesia the character has. So the character is a little older than 25, but lets just say she forgot ALL past information... for now. Yes, I know it's not very realistic for someone to get out of a hospital after a brain injury in ONE day, but I've been in a hospital before and it's not very entertaining.

**Barry's POV**

_Wha-what time is it?_ I slowly got out of bed and looked at my phone. There was a new message from Dan.

Dan:

Doctor came in SUPER early! Now I can't go back to sleep! Heeeelp! I'm SOO BORED!!

Barry:

So why wake ME up?!

Dan:

Because your my little Beary <3

Barry:

Not as funny when I just woke up...

Dan:

:(

Barry:

What do you expect me to do?! I just woke up and your not even here!

Dan:

I just want someone to talk to! Why won't you <3 me?!

Barry:

I would <3 U more, if you let me go back to sleep.

Dan:

But I wub U and I <3 talking to you! Why stop now?

Barry:

Fine. What do you want to talk about?

Dan:

I don't know. How's your life been?

Barry:

Dude. It's been a day.

Dan:

And.....?

Barry:

Great, other than my friend losing her memory.

Dan:

Same. The doctor said she might get to go home today! :)

Barry:

Ross told me. :)

Dan:

Well sorry for waking you up. TTYL?

Barry:

It's ok. TTYL

Dan:

:D

_Ugh! I'm SOOO TIRED!!_ I yawned and headed into the next room. _It was really quiet.._ I sighed. Time to start another day.

~~~~~~~~

_**"Hey Arin."** _

_**"Yeah?"** _

_**"We should do something for [Y/N]! Something fun! Something that will really show her we care!"** _

_**"What about the plan? That's something fun."** _

_**"Yeah, but it's mostly just to embarrass Dan. I think we need to do something a little different. Maybe something to help her memory?"** _

_**"Well..... maybe. But what about her nightmares?"** _

_**"That's why it should be something positive and fun! What if we take her to the park again?"** _

_**"Or video games."** _

_**"Or take her to the movie theatre!"** _

_**"Or video games."** _

_**"Arin."** _

_**"What? Video games are always fun!"** _

_**"Compromise. Let's show her video games and maybe explain more about what we do as a job. THEN maybe soon we'll take her down memory lane?"** _

_**"But what about her nightmares?"** _

**_"That's why we have to remind her of the positive memories!"_ **

**_"Still... she might remember more than we want her to. Let's just stick to bonding and other stuff before trying to bring her memory back. If we're lucky, her new memories might help block out the bad ones."_ **

_**"Ok Arin. I guess that makes sense. So has Suzy said anything about them coming home yet?"** _

_**"I think she said they'll be home today. but it might be a little late....... you ok Barry?"** _

_**"What? Yeah, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"** _

_**"You seem very stressed out about all of this. I'm just a little worried."** _

_**"Nah. I'm fine Arin. It's just alot to deal with. [Y/N] is my friend and I see her as family. I just want to help her. I mean- could you imagine? Forgetting you whole life in a minute? It's insane and I'm just worried it might be too overwhelming."** _

_**"PSH! Have you met [Y/N]? She'll be fine, don't worry. She just needs a little time to remember. The main concern I have is her nightmares. If her memory was to come back, I wouldn't want her going through all of that again. Her ex seemed pretty fucked up. I'm so glad he's in jail!"** _

_**"Good point. I guess your right."** _

_**"Um.. always! When am I ever wrong?"** _

_**"Don't ask questions you don't want to hear the answers to!"** _

_**"Dude, come on. Don't be like that."** _

_**"Ok Arin. You right. Your always right! When are you ever wrong?!"** _

_**"I can definitly hear the sarcasm in your voice, but I'll take it because you admitted I'm always right.... Dude, I'm so tired."** _

_**"Me too. At least Dan didn't wake you up because he was bored."** _

_**"He did. He told me he texted you, but you were sleepy so he decided to text me instead. Something about being bored and that he couldn't sleep?"** _

_**"Yeah that's what he told me."** _

_**"Oh yeah! Suzy did say something about how [Y/N] still seemed to get nervous around Dan!"** _

_**"That's cute."** _

_**"I know! I guess Suzy was right about her knowing him in her heart, just not in her mind. She still seems to have feeling for him... she might not realize it, but the rest of us sure can. Except Dan. They both seem to act oblivious around each other, even though it's pretty obvious they like each other."** _

_**"I guess your right. It is pretty obvious."** _

_**"Again. Of course I'm right."** _

_**"SUUURE!"** _

Dan:

Doctor says we can come home soon! YAAAY!!

Barry:

YAY! Also, Arin says hi.

Dan:

Got it.

There was a small muffled sound of music and I looked up at Arin. He took out his phone.

 ** _"Dan just texted me."_ ** Arin stared at his phone for a minute then looked at me. **_"He litterally just said 'Hi' and that's it."_**

**_"Yeah. He told me they would come home later and I told him you said hi."_ **

**_"That explains it. So what video games do you think someone like [Y/N] would get into?"_ **

**_"Well what's the usual games we play in a group?"_ **

**_"Mario kart?"_ **

I grinned. _**"Mario kart."**_

~~~~~~~~

_**"So this is where you live Suzy? It's so nice!"** _

_**"Thank you! So, you wouldn't happen to remember the game Mario kart... would you?"** _

_**"I have no idea. I don't even know who Mario is."** _

_**"Mario is a dude that saves a Princess from a bad guy named Bowser. Mario kart is just us picking a Mario character and racing against each other. It's super fun!"**   _I smiled.

_**"Well ok. I guess it does sound kind-of fun."** _

Everyone chose their usual characters and [Y/N] chose [whatever character you want because why not :) ].

**_"Seriously? That character sucks!"_ **

**_"Does not! [character you chose] looks totally awesome! You won't be dissing my character when I'm beating you! I just have to get used to the controls first...."_ ** **** _I think [Y/N] is starting to get some of her personality back! When she was at the hospital, she just seemed to agree to everything someone told her. Now she's sass'n Arin! And it was pretty funny._

Arin looked at [Y/N] in shock. **_"Excuse me?  Even if you knew the controls, I'd still beat you!"_**

We started playing. At first [Y/N] frantically pressed every button until she learned the 'Go' button. I glanced from the others to the screen. Everyone was determined to win. Even [Y/N] was trying her best to win! When it ended, [Y/N] ended up in fifth and Arin came in first.

**_"HA HA! Who's winning now?"_ **

**_"Only because I was figuring out the controls! My new life goal is now to beat Arin at Mario kart. I vow, I WILL beat Arin at Mario kart!!"_ **

**_"Whoa, calm down [Y/N]! It's only been one race! At least you didn't come in last."_** [Y/N] looked over at Dan with a serious face. **_"Maybe, but now I'm determined to win! I shall not rest until I've beaten Arin at LEAST once!"_** Everyone began smiling and laughing. _She's acting like her old self again. It's so nice seeing her this way. I wonder if this is how it'd be like if she hadn't lost her memory._

**_"Then your going to be REALLY tired, because that's not happening!"_ **

_**"Hurry! Go to the next race!"** _

_**"Ready to lose [Y/N]?"**_ Arin gave a grin to [Y/N]. [Y/N] grinned back and looked to the screen. **_"Nope. I'm ready to win. How about you Arin? Ready to lose to a beginner?"_**

The screen began counting.

_3_

_2_

_1_

_GO!_

 

 

 


	18. Rematch!

** Ross' POV **

_**"Don't you dare! Don't you- NO!!"** _ I pushed Arin's side as my character began thrashing around.

**_"HEY! Don't push me!"_ **

**_"I wasn't pushing you! I was just trying to get comfortable!"_ **

**_"Comfortable in second place! OH SNAP!"_** I growled and looked towards the screen. _Second place. I was winning! And Arin hit me with a red shell- RIGHT AT THE FINISH LINE!!!_ I glared at Arin while everyone else was getting ready for the next race.

_**"What dude? It's not MY fault I'm the Mario Kart master!"** _

_**"For now..."**_ [Y/N] whispered, but just enough for me to hear her. I looked at her and smiled. _Yep. Because soon I'LL be the Mario Kart master. And I WOULD of been, if Arin hadn't been such a cheater!_

**_"Whatever. Let's just go to the next race.."_ **

**_"Aww come on Ross! Don't be a sore loser!"_ **

**_"Psh.. we'll just see who's the sore loser.."_** Arin smiled and looked at me. **_"What was that Ross?"_ ** I watched the screen super-focused. **_"Nothing."_**

_3_

_2_

_1_

_GO!_

**_"Come on! Faster! Faster! Even if I don't win, I just want to beat Arin!!"_** [Y/N] started jumping around on the couch.

**_"Hey! Your moving the whole couch!"_ **

**_"That's-what-she-said!"_ **

**_"Dude. Seriously?"_** Dan didn't dare look away from the screen, but if he did he would be giving me a harsh look.

 ** _"How could I miss the perfect opportunity to say that?"_ ** I smiled. _Red shell!! **"OOOHHH AAARIIN!!"**_

_**"DON'T YOU- YOU ASSHOLE!!!"** _

_**"PAYBACK!!"** _ Arin and I were now fighting for first place. It was the last lap and we were almost back at the finish line.

_**"This is the last lap!"** _

_**"Obviously."** _

_**"Jesus Ross! Don't be so pissed!"** I could feel Dan glance at me, but I couldn't look away from the screen._

_**"WHOA WHOA WHOA!!!"** _

_**"WHAT THE FUCK?!"**_ All of a sudden there was the finish line and a blue shell came out of nowhere! _BOOM!_

**_"NO NO NO NO NO!!!"_ **

**_"YES YES YES YES YES!!!"_ ** The words came up onto the screen and I sat in shock.

 ** _"WHAT UP BITCHES?! WINNER!! WHO'S THE WINNER NOW?!"_   **I looked over at Arin and he looked back at me.

_**"Wha-what... just happened?"** _

_**"I WON! I WON! HOLY SHIT!"** There it was. On screen. [Y/N] had won. First place. She threw... a blue shell and caused me and Arin to BOTH lose the race._

**_"Well, on the bright side, at least Arin didn't win!"_ **

**_"Yep! Because he was too busy LOSING TO ME!! WHOOO!"_ ** _I couldn't help but smile a little. She was jumping around the room like a lunatic!_

 ** _"Well, congrats to [Y/N]. How does it feel to win your first race on Mario Kart?"_** Arin was clapping then pretended to hold a fake microphone at [Y/N].

_**"Um, it feels AMAZING! I am SOO happy right now! Do I get a reward for winning?"** _

_**"Uhhh.... a free hug from Barry!** _

_**"Or a free kiss from me!"**_ Dan winked and [Y/N] blushed.

_**"Well that depends.."** _

_**"On what?"** _

_**"WHERE would the kiss be?"** _

_**"Anywhere you want! Your the winner, you decide!"** _

_**"What? Do you just NOT want a hug from me?"** _ Barry came between [Y/N] and Dan. He pretended to look sad and Dan nudged him.

**_"Dude! I'm trying to get a free kiss here!! Don't make her have second thoughts!"_ **

**_"Why not have both?"_** They looked at me and I shrugged. [Y/N] looked at me and smiled.

_**"Yeah, why not? I don't want to make either of you sad. Because apparently I'm the center of attention!"** _

_**"But.... well, I guess it's better than no kiss at all...."** _ Danny looked a little disappointed at first, but showed a slight smile when [Y/N] looked at him.

[Y/N] moved over and gave Barry his hug first. _It definitly looked like she was hugging a Barry. Wait, Teddy plus Bear... wouldn't that combine into Barry? She was hugging a BARRY!_

Dan cleared his throat and tried squeezing between them. **_"Um excuse me! I believe I was also a reward that hasn't yet been claimed!"_** Barry smiled and backed up. Everyone was smiling at the two, which made [Y/N] start blushing an even darker tone of red.

I smiled and began chanting, **_"KISS! KISS! KISS!"_** Soon everyone else joined in. Now [Y/N] AND Dan started blushing and acting super nervous.

_**"Dude! Hurry up and kiss her! I'm ready for the next race!"** _

_**"God Damn it Ross! I don't think you starting a chant is really helping!"** _

_**"I wouldn't have started chanting if you would of kissed her already!"** _

Dan was about to say something in defense, when [Y/N] suddenly turned him around and gave him a quick kiss on the lips!

 ** _"Aww! You made the first move! That's so cute!"_** Holly started grinning and squishing her cheeks together. _That's pretty adorable._

**_"Yeah yeah, so adorable. Now can we PLEASE continue on to the next race?"_ **

**_"But Arin! Don't you love love?"_** Kevin nudged Arin and Arin picked up his controller.

_**"Not as much as I love beating Ross and [Y/N] at Mario Kart!"** _

_**"Um excuse me? Who just got first place? Um yeah, ME!"** _

_**"That's why I'm calling you out on a REMATCH!"** _

_**"I'm up for that!"**_ I started getting comfortable on the couch again and I grabbed my controller.

 ** _"I'm up for a rematch if it involves me getting another suprise kiss!"_** Dan smiled and sat down next to [Y/N].

**_"It wouldn't really be a suprise if you knew about it..."_ **

**_"Oh you know what I mean!"_ **

**_"So winner gets to kiss Dan? Oh dude, I am SOO going to win!"_** Arin laughed and Dan started giggling.

**_"Apparently now I'm the center of attention! Winner gets a hug from the mystical Barrycorn and a kiss from- uh.."_ **

Arin grinned. **_"From who? If Barry is Barrycorn, what would that make you?"_**

_NO! Arin what are you doing?! Stick to the plan! Don't spoil the plan now!!_

**_"Well if it's Barrycorn, would that make Dan a Danosaur? Like Dinosaur?"_** [Y/N] smiled and looked at Arin to see if she was right.

 **_"Exactly. Winner gets to hug a Barrycorn and kiss a Danosaur!"_ ** _Danosaur? At least he didn't ruin the plan.._

 ** _"What if Barry wins? Or what if Dan wins?"_** Kevin looked at Arin confused.

**_"Then Barry gets to kiss Dan or Dan gets to hug Barry."_ **

**_"Rewards? Stakes are high now! Game on!"_ **

_Yes! Another chance to beat Arin-... or [Y/N]. But doesn't that mean if I win, I'll have to kiss Dan? Well, I could definitly mess with him about it, but that's REALLY weird to think about.. Alright, main focus- to win! I guess... I'm not exactly sure how much I want to win anymore. I DEFINITLY want to win! Just maybe not the rewards. Alright, time to focus! FUCK! Rainbow Road?! This is going to be interesting... I wonder what [Y/N] will think of this course._


	19. Now you'll understand importance of title!

**Back to [Y/N]'s POV!**

**_"Who could win at this stage?! This is SO hard!"_ **

**_"Yes. Yes it is."_ **

**_"Oh my God, Dan! I didn't mean like that!"_ **

**_"Oh-uh HEY look at the pretty colors!"_** Arin and Dan began chuckling and I fell off the edge.... AGAIN!

**_"Come on [Y/N], step up your game! Are you trying to lose on purpose just so you can avoid kissing Dan?"_ **

**_"What?! TELL ME IT ISN'T TRUE!"_ ** Dan rested one hand over his heart while trying to drive straight. _How come he isn't falling off like me? Do I just suck at this stage?!_

**_"It can't be JUST ME that sucks at this stage! Right? Just me? Ok then.."_ **

**_"Nah, this stage is pretty difficult. See?"_ ** Suzy threw a green shell and it managed to hit Barry off the edge. _**"HA HA! See you later Barry!"**_

_**"Suzy! How could you?! You betrayed me!"** _

_**"Don't worry Bear, we'll get our revenge!"**   _Holly and Barry high fived with a grin.

_**"Revenge? Geez, I knock you off once and suddenly I'm being hunted down!"** _

_**"Here I'll help!"**_ Kevin hit Suzy's kart with his and made her run into the rail.

**_"No! Stop it! KEVIN!"_ **

**_"Revenge best served in Mario Kart!!"_ **

**_"Ok. At least now I can see everyone else on the track. This is definitly NOT my stage of victory!"_** I was behind the others. _All I have to do is focus and NOT FALL OFF THE EDGE! **"So far so good.. ITEM! Please be good, please be good. Hey, what's this do?"**_ I used the item and suddenly I was like, strapped to a bullet? _**"This is awesome!!"**_

_**"Even with the Bullet Bill, I'm still going to beat you [Y/N]!"** _

_**"Y'know, I WOULD say something, but I have a feeling I'm not going to be the winner of Rainbow Road. The important thing is that I've beat you and got first at least once!"** _

_**"So who will be the one to hug Barry and kiss Dan.. Arin or Ross?"** _ Kevin asked while Barry smiled and Dan facepalmed.

**_"I've had enough of Ross trying to kiss me during our Sakura Spirit playthrough. I still have nightmares about that voice!"_ **

**_"You mean THIS VOICE?!"_** Ross started making this high-pitch-feminine voice right next to Dan's ear.

 _ **"Oh! I see what you mean! Jesus! Ross stop it! Now I'M going to have nightmares!"**_ I leaned away from Ross and slightly smiled. The room got silent and all you could hear was the sound of button mashing and Mario Kart music. **_"What? Did I say something wrong? I was just joking.. Sorry if I offended you Ross....."_**

 ** _"What? No not at all."_** Ross cleared his throat and hit both, Dan and Arin with a fireball.

**_"God Damn it Ross!"_ **

**_"Ah. I was wondering if you would ever say that."_** Arin smiled and everyone began playing like nothing happened.

_What was that about?_

**_"OOOOH!! ARIN WINS! ARIN WINS!"_   **Arin hugged Barry and pecked Dan's cheek causing them to giggle.

**_"This isn't Game Grumps versus, Arin."_ **

**_"So? I still win!"_ **

**_"Game Grumps versus?"_** I tilted my head and looked at Ross.

 ** _"Oh. That's right! We haven't told you about Game Grumps yet, have we?"_** I shook my head no and Dan got his laptop.

**_"I'll show you some video's and Ross can try explaining."_ **

Ross once again cleared his throat and looked at me. **_"First, let me say that YouTube is this website online were millions of people can watch billions of different videos. We are the Game Grumps. A channel on YouTube that makes videos of us playing games and providing hilarious commentary. I would go as far as to say we're pretty YouTube famous! There's fan animations of us, remixes, merchandise, and even some weird fanfictions. Like Brian's "The Beej"!"_**

**_"Oh God. We don't like to talk about "The Beej"...."_ **

**_"That's just because it involves you and Brian."_** Dan glared at Ross and he began giggling.

**_"So you guys play video games for a job? That's awesome!"_ **

**_"AND making some pretty awesome music."_** Arin smiled and Dan went from glaring at Ross to glaring at Arin.

 _ **"Cool. Maybe you could show me on you laptop?"** _ I grinned and looked at Dan.

**_"Well uh-"_ **

**_"Oh, don't worry [Y/N]! You'll get to hear our music soon enough! But for now, let's just introduce you to some GG."_** We all gathered around the laptop and started watching some videos.

**_"You remember Zelda.. don't you?"_ **

**_"Who?"_ **

**_"Well Zelda is a princess, but I meant The Legend Of Zelda games. Apparently you've forgotten that too... I was just wondering. I believe you told me you adored The Zelda games."_ **

**_"Really? Maybe we could watch some of those and I might remember. Or at least understand what this game is all about!"_** I scooted closer and looked at all the playlists. _Soo many videos!_

**_"Wait! Before we start a huge series, let's show [Y/N] our P.T episode!"_ **

**_"Oh Jesus no!"_ **

**_"Come on! That episode was hilarious!"_ **

**_"Nooo! Arin! I don't ever want to relive that moment! I barely remember where the jumpscares are and I'll get freaked out all over again!"_ **

**_"Exactly! THERE IT IS! CLICK IT!!"_** Arin started shaking Dan and everyone else got closer to watch. Dan sighed and looked at me. I started smiling and nodding "yes" with excitment. He sighed once again and clicked on the video.

~~~~~~~~

(Non-dark text is what's being said or done by Arin and Dan in the episode of P.T)

_"Hey I'm Grump!"_

_"I'm Not-So-Grump!"_

_"And we're the Game Grumps!"_

I smiled. **_"Nice intro. Simple, yet catchy song and awesome editing."_**

 ** _Thanks for noticing my amazing skillz!"_** Barry gave me a thumbs up and the other two simply smiled.

_"Welcome... to P.T. I know. I know what you're thinking.... this is the most pleasent game you've ever played- Pleasent Theatre!"_

_"Yeah. It's- P.T stands for Pug Tickling!"_

_"It stands for... uh-... Puh-Per- Perinium."_

_"Ok. Pff Well-"_

" _Perinium Training!"_ Arin and Dan began laughing.

 ** _"Yeah. Go ahead and laugh. You'll be going insane soon. Just like I will be when the jumpscares come. Dude, can't you guys watch this and let me go into the other room or something?"_ ** Dan started talking to the laughing Dan on the video then started trying to leave. I looked at him with a sad expression.

**_"Nooooo! Don't leave! You gotta stay! This is my first Game Grumps video and it's a horror game!"_ **

**_"Well, I guess if Dan leaves I'll have to be the one to comfort [Y/N] if she gets scared."_ ** Barry shrugged his shoulders and smiled at Dan.

Dan immidiantly sat back down and snuggle next to me.  ** _"Alright. You've convinced me to stay. But only if [Y/N] holds me when I get scared."_**

 ** _"Deal."_** We continued to watch the video and I got this weird uneasy feeling when the room looked exactly the same. And so did the Dan In-Video.

 _ **"Wait.. what...?"** _ Now I was intensely focused on the video.

"What the fuuuu- oh God, another one of these situations!"

"Huh. This is weird."

"Your enjoying this way too much!"

"Yeah this is creepy. What's going on here?"

"Mm'k."

"Uh- I don't know what's happen'n"

"Ok. Everything's fine...."

_**"So. The room just like, looped? Is this going to be an infinite loop?"** _

_**"Uh gee, I don't know!"** _

_**"Arin, don't you dare play that shit with me!"** _

_**"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!"** _

_**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?! THERE IS VIDEO PROOF THAT YOU PLAYED THIS BEFORE!!"** _

_**"WELL I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU! Your just going to have to watch and find out for yourself!"** _

I sighed. **_"Fine. But if I freak out, it will be YOUR fault!"_**

**_"I am perfectly fine with that."_ **

**_"Wait! What's that noise?!"_ ** Everyone got quiet except Arin and Dan In-Video. There was a sound of footsteps. Dan Real-Life started gripping tighter around me and I scooted closer. _What the fuck is that?! Uuugh! Make it stop! This would be so much creepier with headphones..._

_(A/N: I actually did watch the video for the first time with headphones on and it was so traumatizing! And awesome.)_

**_"Oooooh, I don't want to be here! I don't remember this at all! Wasn't there a spooky scary thing behind the door?"_   **Dan looked at Arin.

**_"I don't know! Guess you'll just have to find out for yourself!"_ **

**_"God Damn it Arin!"_** Arin smiled and we continued to watch.

~~~~~~~~

_**"What the hell? What's with the crying baby? WHY?! This game was spooky enough! First the knocking and the looping and what-not and now a baby probably dying?!"** _

"Oh God! Give that kid a bottle!" Dan In-Video groaned.

**_"Exactly! Oh God, this SUCKS! Why can't you go through the door?! There's no where else to go!"_ **

**_"Just watch!"_ **

**_"Watch what? Nothing is happening! How are you supposed to progress? This shit is fucking ruining my mental state!"_ **

**_"Dude! Just watch!"_ **

**_"Don't worry [Y/N]. I know we get farther than this in the game. And you have me to protect you- AAAHH!!"_** Dan and I both shrieked and clutched onto each other. The Dan and Arin In-Video seemed to get startled too. Everyone else in the room jumped, gasped, or looked shocked at the creepy girl who slammed the door.

**_"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?! I DON'T REMEMBER THAT HAPPENING!!_** **_"_ **

**_"I-I think it was a creepy women or something.. Can we go back and pause it on her closing the door?"_ **

Arin rewinded the video and paused it until it was in view. _Yep. Creepy girl. Eww. What the fuck happened to her?! WHAT IS SHE DOING TO THAT BABY?!_

**_"Ugh. That's going to haunt me tonight.. let's just watch the rest of the video. I don't want to look at her anymore than I have to."_ **

**_"Alright. But stop asking so many questions and just watch thethe gosh-dang video!"_ **

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

_We had been watching the video for a while and it was TORTURE!! Absolute torture!! Well, other than all the snuggles and stuff._

**_"Ugh. Is it almost over? Even Dan in the video was able to leave the room for a minute! Surely it isn't much longer."_ **

**_"Nah. It's almost over."_ **

Arin In-Video had just told Dan about one more room before ending the episode. As he turned the corner and began heading to the door.. there stood a creepy figure. Dan and I began holding each other again and freaking out. _TURN AROUND TURN AROUND!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! RUN AWAY FROM-.... whatever THAT is!!_

Arin started laughing as me and Dan freaked out along with Dan In-Video. Some people in the room who had seen the video already began laughing too, while the ones who hadn't, seemed to jump or scream a little too.

_**"Is that it? Is it over?"** _

_**"Y-yeah. It's over you big babies! Now let's watch Silent Hill Shattered Memories!"** _

_**"NO! We need to watch a fun happy video!"** _ Dan began waving his arms at Arin. _Didn't Arin In-Video say P.T was a Silent Hill game or something? Hell no! I'm not watching Shattered Memories! At least... not tonight. I've had enough jump scares for one night!_

 ** _"It's getting a little late. Why don't we head home and we could watch some more video's tomarrow?"_** Barry patted Arin's shoulder and he smiled.

 _ **"Yeah. Maybe we could all start watching Zelda..... or Shattered Memories after I work with Brian."** _ Dan slightly smiled but glanced at Arin with a look.

 _ **"Alright dude. See you three tomarrow then."**_ Everyone smiled and waved, but Dan gave Arin a confused look.

_**"Ok then... see you tomarrow.."** _

We got into the car and drove down an unfamiliar street. _It was too dark to really see my "home", but it seemed nice._ We headed inside and I looked around.

_**"So, where do I sleep?"** _

_**"Well, we don't have a room for you. The first night you were here you slept in Dan's room and then you started using the couch as a bed."** _

_**"Does that mean Dan slept on the couch or..."** I don't know if it was just me, but the room seemed VERY warm all of a sudden!_

**_"Well uh- we did sleep in the same bed, but we didn't- um.. "do it" together."_ **

**_"Oh. Good. It would suck if I had forgotten something like that."_** Barry used one hand to hide his face as he smiled and Dan began giving me this weird look.

_**"Oh really? So your saying it would suck to have forgotten something as amazing as sex with me?"** _

_**"D-did I say that out loud? I- uh.. no- I mean- well-.. I just- just um... Fuck!"** _ Dan couldn't stop smiling and I didn't know what to say.

 ** _"Well, look at the time! I'm just going to go to bed. Um... good luck! With that.."_** Barry quickly rushed off to his room and it was just Dan and I. _He was just stareing at me.... The way he grinned... and just the way his eyes looked towards mine... it seemed so familiar._

**_"Y'know I have no problem with you stareing at me all night. It just means I get to spend my night looking right back at something even more gorgeous."_ **

  _I was too lost in thought and I didn't exactly hear what he just said.. Why do I have this strange deja vu feeling?!_   ** _"Dan?"_**

**_"Yeah?"_ **

**_"Something about this seems... familiar."_ **

**_"REALLY?! Do you.... remember? Anything at all?"_ ** He grabbed my shoulders and began jumping around. I was quiet for a second and I tried to think. _Think [Y/N]! Do you remember? Come on!_

**" _No. I can't remember anything. It just seemed familiar when you were looking at me. I just don't really know what to call it.."_ **

**_"WAIT!! You DID remember something! You said something about that before.... I believe you said it looked like I was trying to seduce you or something?"_ **

**_"THAT'S IT!! I remember now! I said something about you giving me that look all the time... uh-.. I think I remember calling that a 'seductive stare'?  ...... So you gave me this flirty stare all the time?"_ **

**_"Yeah. It's kind of our thing to embarrass each other in front of our friends. Even when it's just you and me, we'll still mess with each other like that."_ **

**_"So we just mess with each other as a joke? Like friends?"_ **

**_"Well yeah.. I guess so?"_ ** ****

**_"Oh.."_ ** _I wish it wasn't just a joke.._

**_"What?"_ **

**_"It's nothing.."_ ** _Why do I feel this way? This feels so familiar.. this feeling._

**_"You might not remember, but before you got hurt you promised me you would tell me if something was wrong."_ **

**_"Yeah? And how did THAT work out? Hmm? With me getting hit in the head?!"_ ** _[Y/N], stop! What's wrong with you? I mean me. Why am I acting like this? Is it because Dan said something about us being friends? Or maybe it's because we only joke about more.._

**_"Whoa, [Y/N] calm down! What's gotten into you?"_ **

**_"Just- just stop! You don't understand what this feels like! To forget your whole life in an instant!"_ **

**_"Your right. I don't understand what that feels like, but I'm here to help YOU because I want to make things better."_ **

**_"It's just- I-... I don't even understand anymore. I don't even know who I am. I'm so lost.."_ **

**_"Hey it's alright. That's what I'm here for! To help you find your way!"_** Dan smiled and put his arm around me. _Why can't we be more? I hate being friendzoned! This sucks! Does that mean he was joking when he wanted to kiss me earlier? Man..... and there's that feeling again!_

 ** _"Thanks Dan.. I'll be ok."_ ** I sighed and we sat down on the couch.

 **_"So... that's what you called it? A 'seductive stare'?"_** Dan began laughing and I frowned.

**_"Psh! It seemed clever at the time! Don't judge!"_ **

_**"You can't control me!!"** _ He smiled then yawned right after.

**_"You tired?"_ **

**_"Nah. I'm ok"_ **

**_"Suuuuure! I totally believe you!"_** I tried to sound as sarcastic as possible.

He giggled. **_"Your beginning to sound alot like Arin."_**

**_"Not my fault you lied."_ **

**_"How dare you call me a liar!"_ **

**_"Seriously? You said you weren't tired like, IMMEDIANTELY after yawning!"_ **

Dan was quiet for a moment. He ran his hand through his hair and shrugged. **_"Guilty."_**

**_"If your tired then go to bed!"_ **

**_"Want to sleep in my room?"_** He gave me his 'stare' and I smiled.

**_"Nah."_ **

**_"Oh... You sure?"_** He sounded a little disappointed.

**_"Yeah. I'll be ok!"_ **

**_"But.... your my snuggle buddy! I need someone to snuggle with!"_** He started heading to his room VERY slowly.

 ** _"If you want to snuggle with someone, go snuggle with Barry!"_ ** He stopped and stared at me with a blank expression.

**_"Wha-... What did you say?"_ **

**_"Um... go snuggle with Barry?"_** I looked at him confused and he began grinning.

**_"Wow. Two in one night!"_ **

**_"Dan, what are you talking about?"_ **

**_"You told me to go snuggle with Barry instead of you. You said the exact same thing when you first arrived here. That was the first night we met too. I can't believe you remembered something that happened the same night we met..."_** He smiled and FINALLY decided to go to bed.

_I can't believe I remembered two events in one night! Maybe I'll remember more soon! Maybe I'll know what my life was like before! Maybe.... maybe I'll finally understand._

I layed down on the couch and stared up at the ceiling.

 _I remembered something from the first time we met! But it was only a small detail... I want to remember the whole memory!_ _How did we meet?_ _What events led up to us becoming friends?_ _I want to remember! I NEED to remember!_

I sighed. _The first night we met....._

 

 

 

****


	20. NSP (again)

_What the-.._ I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I could hear someone in the kitchen singing. I slowly got up and looked around the corner to see Dan quietly singing some weird song.

 **  
"Whoa-ho**  
_**It's a shit-ton of chicken** _  
_**On a dickload of ham** _  
_**An explosion of clams** _  
_**Whoa-ho** _  
_**Top that fucker with yams** _  
_**Now just add panther, bear meat, and duck** _  
**And you've got a sandwich that I'd like to fuck!"**

 _ **"What?"**   _Dan jumped at the sound of my voice and held one hand over his chest.

_**"Uh... I meant eat. You know, it's not nice to sneak up on people!"** _

_**"Yeah-yeah, I know. But right now I need an explanation on that whole romance between you and your meals."** _

_**"Don't tell me you've never fallen in love with a sandwich!"** _

_**"As far as I know I haven't. I may not remember much, but I'm pretty sure having sex with food is NOT considered normal."** _

_**"Please! You don't even know what 'normal' is!"** _ He messed with my already messed up hair and smirked.

_**"Alright. I can't argue with you about that."** _

_**"Yeah. But then again, none of us are really 'normal'."** _

_**"Also true. Where's Barry?"**_ I looked around the room, but there was still no sign of him.

_**"He had to go work with Kevin on some episodes. I have a busy day today. First I have to go work with my friend Brian on some music then I have to go record some more Game Grumps with Arin. If you want I can drive you over to their house."** _

_**"Cool. Thanks!"** _

_**"No problem. Y'know I'll always be here to help."**_ He smiled and gave me a small hug. I blushed and left the kitchen to get ready.

~~~~~~~~

 _ **"Aww! You're such a cutie!"** _ I grinned and began petting the soft cat. She was very persistent that I show her as much love as possible.

 ** _"That's Mimi."_ ** Suzy sat down and smiled.

 ** _"Hello little Mimi. How has your day been so far?"_** She looked up at me and let out a small meow. There was also another cat on the other side of the room and I believe I heard Arin say 'Mochi'? _Speaking of-_

**_"Hey [Y/N]!"_ **

**_"Hey Arin. You seem happy. Maybe TOO happy..."_ ** Mimi jumped off my lap and wandered off. I looked up at Arin and waited for an answer.

 ** _"How would you like to go visit Dan and see his music in person?"_ ** He looked over and winked at Suzy. She grinned and looked at me.

_**"Uh sure?"** _

_**"Great! Let's go! We're going to meet the others and we're going to surprise Dan!"** _

We got up and just as we were about to leave I turned around and waved good bye to my furry friend.

I got in the car and saw the other cars behind us.

_**"Are they following us?"** _

_**"Don't worry! It's just Barry, Kevin, and Ross."** _

_**"Wait. I thought Barry and Kevin had to work on some episodes.."** _

_**"Nah. Well maybe a few, but Barry just said that so Dan wouldn't get suspicious."** _ Suzy looked out the window and waved. I turned around and I could just barely beleive- I think it was Kevin -gave a small wave back.

~~~~~~~~

We stopped and stepped out of the car.

_**"Where are we?"** _

_**"This is where I live. I think Brian and Dan were out filming near the pool."**_ Ross stepped out of the car and began unlocking the door. I could hear Dan working on some lyrics as soon as the door was opened.

_**"Whoa! Is that Dan singing? Wow. He's sounds so enthusiastic!"** _

_**"Wait till you hear the lyrics!"** _ Barry smiled and Arin chuckled.

Holly turned around and smiled. She took a glance outside the screen doors before motioning to us. There was a guy- who I assumed was Brian- stood behind the camera. He pressed a button and gave a thumbs up. _**"That's the signal! He's filming! Hurry! Now is the time for action!"**_ She opened the door quietly and we stepped outside.

_**"Move a little to the left."** _

_**"Right here?"** _

_**"Yep. That's good."** _ Brian had an evil grin.

 _ **"SURPRISE!!!"**_ We all screamed and Dan jumped.

_**"WHAT THE FUCK?!"** _

_**"It's your surprise Dan! Don't you LOVE it?"**_ Arin stood next to Dan and winked at the camera.

 _ **"You should of seen your face! Good thing we captured it on camera."**_ Kevin laughed.

 _ **"Your not going to post this on the internet.. Are you?"**_ Dan frowned and crossed his arms.

_**"Nah. We'll just keep this as a personal video."** _

_**"Nice outfit. Who's your tailor?"** _ I giggled and looked at his cape and spandex.

 ** _"Why? You into spandex?"_ ** Dan rested his hands on his hips and gave a pose.

 _ **"Or to be more specific- the guy IN the spandex?"**_ Barry nudged me with his elbow and I nervously smiled.

 _ **"You stopped the recording... right?"**_ I looked over at Brian.

 _ **"Nope."**_ Brian crossed his arms and smirked.

 I sighed. _At least it's not going on the internet._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	21. Recollection

_**"So THAT'S what you were singing this morning!"**_ I jumped off the couch and smiled. Once it started getting hot outside we came in and had been discussing the 'Ninja Sex Party' songs ever since. _I finally had an explanation for the whole 'fucking a sandwich' concept too. Thank God that didn't go unanswered!_

Dan chuckled and rubbed the side of his face.  _ **"Yeah, I wasn't sure if I was ever going to tell you about NSP. Of course with Arin, I don't really have a say in the matter."**_ **  
**

Arin sighed gave Dan a pat on the back. _ **"Oh, you've finally learned!"**_

 _ **"Shut up dude!"**_ They playfully pushed each other and laughed.

 _ **"Great plan Kevin! I think Dan's reaction was a lot better this time. AND we caught it on footage! His face... Holy shit. Priceless!"**_ Ross and Kevin high fived.

 _ **"What? So my plan wasn't as good as Kevin's? Thanks a lot Ross!"**_ Arin crossed his arms and fell back against the couch.

 _ **"No! Not that it was better... Just-... Well, better!"**_ Ross smirked just before Holly elbowed him in the side. _ **  
**_

 _ **"Whoa-Whoa-Whoa! What plan? There was another plan?"**_ Everyone looked at me for a moment before avoiding  _any_ eye contact.

 _ **"God damn it Ross...!"**_ Dan mumbled under his breath and elbowed Ross' other side.

 _ **"Ow! Stop that!"**_ Ross rubbed his side and frowned.

 ** _"What did I say now?! Every little thing I say turns everyone against me! I don't understand. If I'm the issue, then I'll go ahead and settle the problem."_  **I stood up without another word and walked out the front door.

_Why does this keep happening? Problem is, I don't even know what I'm saying to piss everyone off!_

I kept walking down the street, too lost in thought to understand where I was going. It was still bright and the sun was burning me from above. I stopped and turned around.

_Knowing them, someone's bound to chase after me. Try to make me feel better. I don't want to feel better, I want to understand! I just need some where to think.._

I began walking again, but this time faster. Soon I was running down the street trying to find a place to relax and figure everything out. I turned a couple corners so they would- hopefully lose sight of me and I could be alone.

After a long time of walking and burning to a crisp, I reached a nice park full of glorious shade! There was a little boy playing catch with his Dad while a women sat on a bench close by. I came next to her and sat down.

_Finally! Shade!_

_**"Stressful day?"** _ The woman next to me finally spoke up in a calm voice.

**_"You have no idea..."_  **I sighed.

She laughed.  _ **"Sweety, I have two kids! Pretty sure I can relate to a little stress!"**_ _ **  
**_

 _Wait, two kids?_ I looked over and noticed a small pink blanket with a tiny-chubby face peeking out. _ **  
**_

 _ **"Yeah.. Life can be pretty stressful."**_ I bent over and set my face on top of my palms.

_**"But it's worth it."** _

I sat up and looked her direction. She kissed her sleepy baby and set her down in a car seat with a small stuffed monkey.

 _ **"Things might seem bad at the moment, but it'll get better. I promise it will. Everything happens for a reason whether we like the reason or not. You can't change what's happened, but you can change how things will turn out."**_ The woman held my hand and smiled.

Without hesitation, I hugged her and felt my eyes water. At first she gasped, but she hugged me back.

I leaned back and wiped my face. I nervously giggled and stood up.  _ **"You're absolutely right. Thank you. Thank you SOO much! I have to go talk-"**_

 _ **"Oh my God! [Y/N]!"**_ _What was obviously meant to be hug didn't go as planned. Let's just say it ended up as more of a tackle._ I felt myself being grabbed seconds before falling onto the grass. I opened my eyes and looked over at my 'attacker'.

_I should've known. **"Dan? Why are you-"**_

He rushed above me and gently pressed his soft lips to mine. Millions of thoughts rushed through my mind, yet at the same time it seemed like nothing else mattered. Even though the burning heat had covered me head to toe and the walk to the park was full-on torture, the warmth from Dan was both comforting and perfect.

He stopped kissing me and just barely pulled back.  _ **"Please [Y/N]... Please don't leave me. I can't handle that shit again. If anything happened to you-..."**_ His voice broke and I could see tears in his eyes.

I pulled him back towards me and held him close. I didn't know what to say.

_**"I should've talked to you. About everything. I never meant to hurt you or make you feel ignored. I'm sorry [Y/N]."** _ He stood up and held out his hand to me.  _ **"If you ever need me, I promise I'll be here for you."**_

I took his hand and he pulled me up. I looked into his eyes and grabbed him.  _**"And I'm sorry I scared you. But I swear with every ounce of my existence, I'll never leave you."** _

Soon we were both holding each other, crying our eyes out, and I'm sure we looked like a mess to anyone who saw us. _But it was worth it._

We finally calmed down and stopped crying after what seemed like hours. Dan still held me close and we sat under a tree not far from where we were.

He sighed.  _ **"Well I'm feel'n very 'emotionally drained'. How about you?"**_

I nodded.  _ **"Yep."**_

He took out his phone and began texting.  _ **"I'll let the others know your okay. But I think I'll leave our location a secret! Wouldn't want the others bugging in on 'our' time."**_ He grinned and winked at me. _I still felt butterfly's in my stomach when he gave me that look.  
_

He put his phone up and rested his head on mine. We were quiet and listened to the world around us. A few wind shimes from nearby houses, summer breeze blowing through the trees, the sound of people talking and laughing with one another. It was so peaceful.

 _ **"Hey, look at that."**_ He whispered and pointed to a small bird only feet away from us. _It was so close you could see it's every detail. Every individual feather, the small shine on it's beak, it's tiny eyes that seemed to go straight through my soul. It felt oddly familiar._

 ** _"Fuck...!"_** I tried not to scare the bird, as I gripped my head.  _HOLY SHIT!! WHAT THE HELL?! My head feels like it's being ripped apart!!_

Heat rushed over me, pain surged though ever part of me, but mostly my head. Dan's voice was muffled and all I could hear was this annoying ringing. It just kept echoing over and over. Then it stopped.

_**"Tree Swallow..."** _

_**"W-what? [Y/N], are you alright? What happened?"**_ I stared blankly at the bird and slowly turned to Dan.

 _ **"I-.. I remember. Danny! I remember!"**_ I wrapped him in a hug.

_**"Remember?"** _

_**"I remember. We were all hanging out here in the park! Holly told me about that bird! That exact bird! I remember us... You and me-..."**_ I pulled back and smiled.

He looked at me shocked for a moment before holding me again.  _ **"Yeah. We were together... er- we ARE together?"**_

_**"I'd definitely hope so."** _

_**"So do you remember anything else?"**_ His face became serious and slightly worried.

 _ **"Uh-.. I remember us here at the park. I remember the movie theatre. I remember the headphones and the mall."**_ I looked down.  _ **"I still don't remember the time we met... Or how I got hurt.."**_

He put a finger to my chin and tilted my head up.  _ **"It's okay [Y/N], I'm sure you'll remember. Even if you don't, I'll tell you every detail myself! The full 'Dan-point-of-view' experience!"**_ He smiled and gave me a quick (but nice) kiss on the lips.

_**"At least you're remembering good memories and not any bad moments."** _

I nodded.  _ **"I guess your right."**_

We sat next to each other for a good ten minutes talking and joking. He stood up and helped me up before stretching.

_**"I guess we should head back. Don't want the others worried or anything."** _

I giggled.  _ **"I notice how our little bird friend always knows the right moment to hang out and visit."**_

 _ **"Or he lives in this tree and is secretly thinking 'WHO THE HELL ARE THESE PEOPLE?!'"**_ Dan yelled while doing a very bloodborne-type pose with his arms to the sky.

 _ **"WHY WON'T THEY LEAVE?!"**_ I mocked the same pose and cursed to the sky.

We chuckled and headed for his car. He had one arm around me and I looked back towards the bench. The family was gathering their things and getting ready to leave. It seemed to catch my attention that my little birdy friend was hanging out on the bench next to the little boy. _  
_

_Starting to get the impression that this bird is some living good luck charm.._

The Mom I had talked to noticed me and waved. I smiled and waved back.

_Thank you!_

 


End file.
